Papá, el rey de la montaña
by Cyynthizz
Summary: Makishima Yuusuke y Jimpachi Toudou, ambos padres orgullosos de sus respectivos hijos, Makishima Sakamichi y Manami Sangaku. Con tan sólo 26 años cada uno, esta historia nos cuenta sus vivencias enfrentando torpemente la paternidad. MAKITOUDO/TOUMAKI AU-Padres Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

28 de Junio, el sol brillaba en su mayor esplendor. Perfecto para todos los ciclistas que se reunían con gran emoción.

La primera competencia de la temporada de verano había dado inicio. Con un maillot negro con líneas gruesas horizontales en azul y morado, su bicicleta RIDLEY en las mejores condiciones y su característica diadema, Jimpachi Toudou no podía estar en mejor forma.

Al igual que muchos otros corredores se preparaba para la carrera, pero algo en él resaltaba. Y no, no era su llamativo estilo o su "encanto", como él lo llamaba; lo que llamaba la atención era un pequeño niño parado a su lado. Su nombre era Manami Sangaku, tenía tan sólo 5 años y era hijo de Toudou.

Sus cabellos eran de un hermoso color azul, idénticos al cielo en sus ojos; llevaba una bonita playera blanca con el dibujo de un delfín, un pantalón kaki y una pequeña mochila azul con el bordado de dos alas en la parte trasera. A ojos de todos era un angelito, sobre todo por su hermosa sonrisa, la cual prevalecía a pesar de en ese momento estar un poco cansado de los cuentos de su padre.

Sangaku daba pequeños saltitos en su lugar, mientras Toudou le decía por décima vez que él ganaría sin duda la montaña, porque dios lo había bendecido no sólo con belleza y una gran personalidad, sino también con una habilidad innata para escalar.

Cualquiera pensaría que Sangaku desde hace mucho había dejado de escuchar y de hecho así era. Sus ojos vagaban por todo el lugar, haciendo uso de su habilidad casi innata para mantener su cabeza dispersa, o por lo menos lo fue así hasta que noto algo que llamó su atención. Sus ojos se abrieron atentos por primera vez desde que Toudou había comenzado a hablar y se levantó incluso un poco de puntitas para lograr ver más lejos -Sakamichi...- murmuró suavemente, llamando la atención de su padre, que detuvo su discurso para mirar a su hijo.

\- Sí, así es, papá ganara la montaña- dijo con gran alegría y orgullo Toudou, pero rápidamente Manami negó.

-Sakamichi-kun- señaló a un punto fijo y Toudou tuvo que darse la vuelta para ver a qué se refería su pequeño.

Ahí, en medio de la multitud había un pequeño llorando. No parecía tener más de 5 años al igual que Sangaku y lo que más resaltaba en él eran unas enormes gafas redondas.

-¿Lo conoces Sangaku?- no pudo evitar preguntar Toudou sorprendido, notando el evidente hecho de que su hijo conocía el nombre del pequeño.

Sangaku asintió suavemente -Somos compañeros en el jardín de niños-

Toudou miró al pequeño un par de segundos más, sólo para percatarse de que no había ningún adulto cerca del pequeño. Tal vez había pasado algo, así que decidió acercarse con intención de ayudarlo.

-¿Te encuentras bien pequeño?- le preguntó haciendo uso de la mejor sonrisa que pudo poner, pero en cuanto hablo el niño comenzó a llorar más fuerte, estirando su camiseta amarilla para limpiar sus lágrimas. La sonrisa de Toudou flanqueo un segundo, nervioso, pues después de todo, las personas atractivas no hacían llorar a los niños, pero ese en especial no dejaba de llorar desde que se había acercado.

-Creo que él dice que está perdido - habló al fin Sangaku, tirando un poco del maillot de su padre para que le prestará atención.

-¡Oh!, ¡Grandioso, tú puedes entenderlo! - dijo Toudou aliviado, sobre todo porque el pequeño parecía haber reaccionado al ver al otro infante, reduciendo un poco su llanto.

-Ma-Manami-Kun...- dijo el pequeño aún entre pucheros, intentando limpiar sus lágrimas.

-¿Sakamichi verdad?, ¿Estás perdido?- volvió a intentar Toudou cuando noto al pequeño un poco más tranquilo, agachándose un poco para hablar con el pequeño y que no se asustara- Yo soy el padre de Sangaku, no te preocupes, no te haré daño, voy a ayudarte- Le aclaró al pequeño, que suavemente asintió como respuesta- ¿Venías con tus padres?, ¿Dónde fue la última vez que los viste?- Jinpachi intentó volver a hacer uso de su técnica "sonrisa deslumbrante", pero aunque esta vez el pequeño no rompió en llanto, si retrocedió intimidado, hipando un poco.

-Mh..Pa-papá...- fue lo único que consiguió sacarle al niño, que tan sólo con decir aquel nombre comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-¿Papá?, ¿Viniste con tu papá?, ¿Cuál es su nombre?, ¿Cómo luce?- Toudou no perdía las esperanzas de sacarle algo más de información al pequeño. Pero no tenía caso, el niño no dejaba de llorar, cada vez con más y más fuerza. Era un callejón sin salida, parecía que cada que pensaba en su padre sus lágrimas salían con más fuerza.

Sangaku también lucía preocupado, hasta que una idea pasó por su cabeza -¡Ya sé!- dijo animado, llamando la atención de tanto su padre como la del otro menor. Rápidamente quitó su mochila de sus hombros y sacó un par de cosas de ella. Se trataba de una libreta y un paquete de crayolas - Sakamichi-kun, ¿Podrías dibujarnos un retrato de tu padre?, si tenemos uno podríamos encontrarlo más fácilmente -

El llanto del pequeño no se detuvo del todo, pero pareció animarse con la idea de encontrar a su padre pronto, por lo que simplemente asintió, tomando el paquete de crayolas y agachándose al suelo para dibujar.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención a Toudou fue que el primer color que el pequeño eligió fue el verde; creyó que sería para la ropa o incluso para sus ojos, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando el pequeño comenzó a dibujar una especie de algas verdes. Sakamichi tomó un par de crayolas más y el resultado final fue un ser de cuerpo largo, cabello verde como las algas y cara larga. El pequeño levantó el dibujo y se lo mostró a Toudou quien sin más lo tomó.

-¿Él es tu papá?- preguntó con esperanzas de que el pequeño le dijera que era una broma y que en realidad la persona en los dibujos era algún personaje de caricaturas, pero el pequeño Sakamichi sólo asintió, sonriendo por primera vez.

Toudou suspiro y volvió a ver el dibujo, al menos sería fácil identificar al padre, alguien tan... "excéntrico", no pasaría desapercibido.

-Muy bien, entonces vamos a buscarlo- le dijo al pequeño, que pareció animarse un poco más.

Manami tomó a su padre de la mano y Sakamichi dudando un poco tomo la mano de Manami, dándole a entender a Toudou con su pequeña sonrisa que se sentía mucho más tranquilo de esa forma-Primero vamos a buscar entre el público - dijo con media sonrisa el mayor, llevándose consigo a los pequeños.

Comenzaron la búsqueda entre la multitud de gente que había venido a ver la carrera. Toudou se acercaba a las personas y preguntaba con la mejor sonrisa que podía "¿A visto a este sujeto?", mientras por su parte Sakamichi levantaba el dibujo lo más alto que podía para que la gente lo viera bien; pero en realidad no era un método tan efectivo, pues hasta ahora todos habían negado apenas veían el dibujo.

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron y Toudou comenzó a preocuparse, sobre todo al escuchar por los parlantes que la primera de las competencias en el circuito terminaba, esa misma donde Fuku y Arakita habían participado. Estaba apurado, la carrera de velocidad donde participaba Shinkai estaba por comenzar y después de esa era el turno de su carrera, ¿Qué se supone que haría si aún no había encontrado al padre del niño?

En medio de toda su crisis se le ocurrió una idea y luego de haber terminado de revisar al público en la meta, decidió ir a buscar refuerzos.

Tomó a ambos chicos de las manos y se fue en dirección a las carpas, si Fuku y Arakita lo ayudaban sin duda encontraría a los padres.

A paso apurado llegó y luego de buscar un poco a sus amigos entre la multitud los encontró, ambos desplomados en un par de sillas, aún sudados y reponiendo líquidos.

-Chicos- saludó rápidamente yendo hacia ellos; ambos no se extrañaron, creyendo que venía a dejarles a Manami como de costumbre, pero se dieron cuenta que no era así cuando prácticamente se abalanzó contra ellos mostrando el dibujo -¡¿Han visto este sujeto?!- hizo la misma pregunta que llevaba haciendo todo el día.

Arakita, que era relativamente propenso a molestarse con tan sólo escuchar la voz de Toudou, enfureció al verlo tan cerca y alborotado-Maldita sea Toudou, ¡¿De qué hablas?!, ¡¿Qué clase de insecto extraño es ese?!- gritó a penas vio la imagen, para segundos escuchar un fuerte llanto a espaldas de Toudou.

Arakita se sobresaltó, buscando a Manami con la mirada, sólo para encontrarlo tranquilo a un lado de su padre. Volvió a buscar y finalmente Toudou se hizo a un lado, negando un poco con la cabeza con desapruebo - Este chico es Sakamichi, es compañero de Sangaku y está perdido- dijo una vez estuvo seguro que Arakita había visto al niño - Ese "insecto", es un dibujo que hizo de su padre para que lo ayudaremos a encontrarlo-

Arakita frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que la había cagado, pero aun así Toudou no dijo nada, porque a pesar de que no lo pareciera sabía que su amigo se estaba sintiendo seguramente muy mal.

Arakita puso mala cara y un segundo después de lo que pareció un conflicto interno, intentó forzar una sonrisa, misma que aterraba más de lo que tranquilizaba - Lo lamentó... - dijo intentado acercarse a Sakamichi- ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu papá?, ¿Te ayudaré a buscarlo?- nadie dudaba que Arakita seguramente estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, pero en lugar de tranquilizar al pequeño sólo lo hizo llorar más fuerte, mucho más fuerte de lo que había llorado en las últimas horas, tanto que varios ojos curiosos se giraron a verlos.

Toudou sonrió sintiéndose mucho mejor, al menos Arakita lo había hecho llorar mucho más de lo que él lo había hecho y eso de alguna manera era satisfactorio-Aparta Arakita, lo asustas- dijo empujando sin reparo alguno a su amigo y colocándose frente al pequeño - Deja que yo me encargué- Sonrió un poco y acarició suavemente la cabeza de Sakamichi- Tranquilo pequeño, ¿Ese horrible sujeto sin tacto te asustó?, no te preocupes, como castigo lo obligaremos a buscar a tu padre- Arakita frunció el ceño, no tanto por la parte de ayudar, porque él ya pensaba hacerlo desde un principio; si no por la forma en que hablaba Toudou de él.

Por su parte Sakamichi no parecía muy seguro, ese tipo lucía tan aterrador, que seguramente si lo obligaba a hacer algo se lo comería. Busco a Manami con la mirada en completo pánico y cuando lo encontró el de pelo azul sólo le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, el tío Arakita-san tal vez luce aterrador, pero no es malo - dijo Manami con una suave sonrisa, tomando la mano de Sakamichi.

Eso a Sakamichi lo animo. Si Manami decía que era un buen sujeto, entonces lo era. Por lo que con un poco más de valor asintió suavemente, volviendo a limpiarse las lágrimas.

-¿Como se llama tu padre?- preguntó Fuku que hasta ese momento se había mantenido fuera de la conversación.

Sakamichi dio un pequeño salto, porque ese tipo también daba miedo; aunque nada comparado al sujeto que llamaban Arakita -Ma-makishima Yuusuke- respondió el pequeño por primera vez, tirando un poco de sus propias mangas en un gesto nervioso.

-Makishima...Yuusuke-repitió el nombre Toudou, porque hasta ahora Sakamichi jamás lo había mencionado; había intentando que se lo dijera, pero el pequeño no hacía más que romper en llanto siempre que le preguntaba por su papá.

-Entonces busquemos a este tal Makishima -Hablo esta vez Arakita, tomando el dibujo para verlo más a detalle. Se le ocurrían un montón de comentarios que podía hacer sobre ese sujeto, pero se los guardo para evitar volver a hacer llorar al pequeño.

-Entonces en marcha, deberíamos preguntar a los organizadores, tal vez ellos sepan si han reportado a un niño como perdido- Propuso Arakita, Fuku también se incorporó.

-¿Qué pasa con tu carrera Toudou?, ¿No deberías estar preparándote?- preguntó Fuku y Toudou sólo pudo hacer una mueca.

-Lo sé...-Respondió contrariado - Pero simplemente no puedo dejar al niño solo- Arakita y Fuku se miraron uno al otro antes de regresarle la mirada a Toudou.

-Tú ve a prepararte, nosotros nos encargamos- dijo Fukutomi dándole seguridad.

-Aunque estuvieras aquí, sólo estorbarías, así que vete y gana la maldita montaña para variar- Aunque el tono que Arakita utilizó lo molestaba, Toudou sabía que esa era su forma de dejarle en claro que todo estaría bien, que ellos podían encargarse.

Toudou lo dudo un momento y entonces sintió un pequeño tirón en su ropa, era Manami, que aún sostenía a Sakamichi de la mano -Yo cuidaré a Sakamichi-kun, tú gana la carrera papá- dijo el pequeño y eso si que le dio seguridad a Toudou, que dejó escapar una de sus características risas.

-Bien, entonces yo me encargaré de reclamar la cima de la montaña-hizo una pose victoriosa completamente inspirado -Fuku-chan, Arakita, cuiden de Sangaku y Sakamichi- y sin perder tiempo se fue corriendo con seguridad.

Arakita y Fukutomi se quedaron a solas con los 2 pequeños e inmediatamente después de que Toudou se fue Arakita soltó un suspiro, mirando de nueva cuenta el dibujo.

-¿Entonces Fuku-chan?, ¿Cómo haremos para encontrar a este escarabajo verde?- le preguntó a su compañero, notando enseguida la temblorosa voz de el pequeño y siendo concierne de que de nueva cuenta la había cagado.

-Pa-papá no... No es un escarabajo - Dijo el pequeño levantando la voz, aterrado de muerte y con los ojos en blanco, pero levantándola al fin de cuentas.

Arakita se maldijo a sí mismo y a esa maldita manía que tenía de decir todo sin filtro. Se dispuso a disculparse, pero el pequeño habló primero.

-No-no es un escarabajo... es una araña- corrigió para sorpresa de todos los ahí presentes.


	2. Capítulo 02: Makishima Yuusuke

A los minutos de haber ido Toudou las cosas había ido para mejor. La idea de Fukutomi había sido efectiva, luego de dirigirse directamente con los organizadores, resultó ser alguien que había sido reportado como un pequeño, desapareció, los administradores les dieron un número y solo les había bastado marcarlo para acordar un punto de encuentro con el padre.

Decidieron encontrarse cerca de las carpas de preparación de los ciclistas, de paso en ese lugar con Shinkai, alguien que explicó todo lo que había pasado en simples palabras.

-¿Entonces el padre vendrá aquí por el pequeño? - preguntó el pelirrojo analizando el dibujo mientras llevaba sus labios una de sus barras preciadas de chocobanana. Aún estaba agotado y bañado en sudor, pero había ganado, por lo que lucía una gran sonrisa de lado a lado.

Arakita asintió con desgana, mirando de reojo a Manami y Sakamichi que charlaban animadamente de algo mientras señalaban las bicicletas cerca de las carpas. El pequeño Sakamichi se había animado desde que lo había encontrado a su padre y ahora no dejaba de sonreír - Ojalá se de prisa y venga a recoger a su mocoso antes antes -

Shinkai sonrió - Pero, Yasutomo, Juichi, ¿No hay causa para un poco de curiosidad este sujeto? - Mencionó Shinkai levantando el dibujo y ambos chicos se mira en uno a otro. Era verdad, a todos les causaba saber que el padre de Sakamichi de verdad se veía de esa forma.

-No hay forma de que exista alguien con esta apariencia, el pequeño solo nos está jugando una broma- se apresuró a decir Arakita.

-No me parece que ese niño mar de los que juegan bromas - lo contrario Fukutomi y Arakita se quedó callado, solo les quedaba esperar que el famoso Makishima Yuusuke apareciera.

Y la espera no fue Larga, pues no pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando un sujeto apareció corriendo - ¡Sakamichi! - grito y de inmediato todas las miradas fueron en su dirección, sobre todo la de cierto pequeño que hizo clic en las flechas, antes de recibir un efusivo abrazo del sujeto.

Por su parte, los tres miembros de la Academia Hakone lo miraban con cierta decepción, ese sujeto no se veía como el dibujo aclamado, era robusto, con cabello negro y corto ... O Sakamichi era el peor artista de todos los tiempos o de verdad el mocoso les había jugado una broma.

-¿Tú eres Makishima? - preguntó Shinkai con su tono fácil amigable.

El sujeto, que hasta ahora no tenía prestados la atención por abrazar al pequeño, al final se giró a verlos - ah, no yo ... - y no pudo continuar cuando un segundo grito se escuchó.

-¡Tadokoro! - sepárese de los dos sujetos que venían de lo más agitados, un chico moreno con lentes deportivos y un castaño delgado.

-¡Kinjou! ¡Kanzaki-san !, ¡Encontré a Sakamichi! - grito el sujeto robusto y de inmediato los dos chicos corrieron a su posición.

Fuku, Arakita y Shinkai, miraban la escena sin intervenir, los tres chicos fueron recibidos por Sakamichi entre lágrimas ... Pero ninguno era el extravagante sujeto de pelo verde.

-¿Ustedes fueron quienes encontraron en Sakamichi ?, muchas gracias, no sabían cómo agradecerles - se habían dirigido hacia ellos, el castaño delgado, que tenía entre sus labios y el palillo de galleta.

Los tres muchachos que miraron y quien habló primero fue Fukutomi - No hay nada que agradecer, ¿Usted es el padre? - se preocupó por su habitual semblante estricto, pero el muchacho estaba frente a ellos no dejó su postura relajada.

-No, eso es ... - y antes de que Kanzaki podría concluir esa oración, hubo una nueva interrupción.

Un sujeto completamente impresionado empujando a todos a su paso -¡Sakamichi! - grito solo pudo visualizar al pequeño, corriendo por todo lo que piernas daban hasta él.

Sakamichi de nueva cuenta comenzó a llorar cual grifo descompuesto y salió corriendo en dirección a su padre, abrazándolo con fuerza en cuanto lo alcanzó.

\- ¡Me tenias tan preocupado-sho! - gritó aún eufórico Makishima, que también parecía estar a punto de llorar por el emotivo reencuentro.

-No llores Makishima - se burló Tadokoro, mientras Kinjou solo miraba con una sonrisa.

-¡Silencio Tadokorochi! - se defendió Makishima y los 3 comenzóon a reír.

-¿Pero cómo fue que te perdiste? - pregunto Makishima, un poco desconcertado - Estabas justo a mi lado y cuando me gire un segundo ya no estabas ahí -

El pequeño Sakamichi algo nervioso rebusco entre sus bolsillos y de ahí sacó una pequeña bola de gas, en su interior contenía la figura de una pequeña oveja con monóculo y bigote - Se me resbaló de las manos, es una figura edición especial de Mage-san , así que bajo y el motivo no se puede perder ... Pero la bola rodó entre la multitud que miraba la carrera y me tomaba arrastre para tomarla, terminé siendo arrastrada entre la multitud ... Cuando al fin conseguí salir y no ver a papá y .. . Yo lo siento ... los ojos de Sakamichi volvieron a humedecerse y Makishima suspiro. Eso ya no importaba.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada-sho, solo no vuelvas a hacerlo Makishima abrazando aún más pequeño para intentar tranquilizarlo.

Por su parte, Arakita y Shinkai tenían la misma canción, incluso Fukutomi, que aunque tenían su propio rostro de piedra, tenían los ojos más abiertos que de costumbre.

Makishima Yuusuke, ¡Era real!

Vistiendo un maillot con una mezcla peculiar entre morado, verde y amarillo, un cuerpo delgado de extremidades largas y un cabello verde hasta la cintura, de un color verde con mechones en rojo ... Si esa persona no era Makishima Yuusuke, no sabían ¿Quién era?

-Esta de ahí es el padre de Sakamichi - les confirmo Kanzaki, que también miraba la escena con una sonrisa - ¡Makishima! - lo llamó, consiguiendo que despegará los ojos de su pequeño por un momento - Estas son las personas que las encontraron en Sakamichi -

Makishima se incorporó como pudo y cargando al pequeño en brazos se dirigió hasta ellos.

-Muchas gracias por lo que hicieron, no sabido qué hacer si no encontramos a Sakamichi- dijo en un tono que aún sonaba angustiado. Como pudo sostener una Sakamichi con una sola de sus manos y la otra la estiró para saludar a los tres muchachos - Makishima Yuusuke, soy el padre de Sakamichi -

-Como ya habíamos dicho que no hay nada que agradecer, de hecho el que fue el padre de este chico - Dijo Shinkai que fue el primero en salir de su asombro, señalando al pequeño Manía que saludo con una sonrisa - Aunque ahora mismo no se encuentra aquí -

Makishima asintió algo decepcionado por no poder agradecer en persona a ese sujeto que ayudó a su hijo, pero en ese momento algo más distrajo su mente. Era el sonido de los altavoces.

~ "Última llamada para los competidores de la prueba de montaña, repito, última llamada para los corredores de la prueba de montaña" ~

Makishima desvío la mirada algo incómodo y Kanzaki lo notó - ¿No irás Makishima? - Preguntó tomando por sorpresa al más joven, porque esas eran las palabras que menos quería escuchar.

-¿EH ?, ¡Claro que no !, no podría ir y dejar a Sakamichi solo después de lo que pasó, además por mi culpa Tadokorochi perdió su competencia -

-¡Eso que importa! - se acercó a reclamar Tadokoro, junto con Kinjou que venía detrás de él - ¿Qué acaso no iba a ser tu gran regreso a las carreras ?, Sakamichi ahora está bien, así que ve y disfrútalo -

Makishima sigue inseguro. Por supuesto, como un apasionado escalador de la montaña lo llamaba, sobre todo después de que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que corría en una competición ... Pero no se sentía tranquilo de dejar una Sakamichi luego de semejante susto.

Un par de pequeñas manos tocando su rostro y lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad - ¿Papá no va a correr por mi culpa? - pregunto Sakamichi llorando a los chorros de nueva cuenta - Yo de-de verdad quería ver escalar a papá, ¿E-es mi culpa que no corra? -

Makishima en completo desconcierto para un par de veces sin saber hacer - No ... No es tu culpa-sho - dijo entrando un poco en pánico.

-¿Entonces papá correrá? - preguntó Sakamichi con cierta ilusión en la mirada.

¿Eh? -

Makishima no sabía qué hacer y Tadokoro comenzó a reir-¿Lo ves Makishima ?, ¿es mejor que corras?

-No te preocupes, nosotros cuidamos a Sakamichi- dijo Kinjou como muestra de apoyo.

-Ve y diviértete - remato Kanzaki, colocando una mano en el hombro de Makishima.

Makishima no pudo hacer otra cosa más que suspirar con resignación. Lo sabía, había perdido.

-¡Está bien-sho, iré! - dijo decidido a ir a la carrera. Suspiro de nueva cuenta y bajo a Sakamichi al suelo - ¿Estás seguro de que está bien que vaya? - le pregunto al pequeño, acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar para limpiar sus lágrimas.

Sakamichi asintió con una gran sonrisa, no tiene nada que me guste más que el mismo sol - No me gusta nada que me guste más que el mismo sol.

-Kanzaki-san, Kinjou, Tadokorochi, les encargo a Sakamichi, iré a la carrera - les dije a sus amigos y estos sonrieron satisfechos.

-¡Esa es la actitud !, ¡Más te vale darlo todo Makishima! - dijo entre risas Tadokoro.

-Esfuérzate- añadió tranquilo Kinjou.

-Sakamichi estará bien, así que solo preocúpate por divertirte, eres un escalador así que haz lo que te gusta hacer - concluyó Kanzaki, haciendo sonreír a Makishima.

Makishima se dispuso a irse, pero antes de hacerlo se giró para las personas que ya le ayudaban a Sakamichi - Ahora tengo que irme, pero me gusta hablar con quién ayudó a Sakamichi, cuando volver, ¿Podrían decirme que me esperaba un momento? para hablar con él ?, me gustaría dar las gracias - pidió Makishima justo antes de salir corriendo, pues la carrera estaba por comenzar.

Por su parte Jinpachi Toudou se encuentra al inicio de la fila de corredores. Ganar la competencia el año pasado le aseguró la posición y aunque sabía que se preparaba mentalmente para la carrera que estaba por comenzar, no alcanzó concentrarse.

Su cabeza le daba vueltas a una otra vez al asunto del pequeño niño, ¿Hacía falta su padre? ¿Fuku y Arakita estaban haciendo un buen trabajo al buscarlo? No puede dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, porque después de todo, también era un padre y no podía dejar de pensar en el pánico que lo invadiría si llegaba a perderse un Sangaku. Tampoco le gusta imaginar su hijo llorando, presa del público de no poder encontrarlo.

Dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro cuando el auto del equipo se asoció con un cronómetro y una bandera ... La carrera fue para comenzar y el sonido de los altavoces anunciando el comienzo se lo confirmaba.

Dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro para su casco y dar un último vistazo al público, en busca de encontrar la misma suerte una cabellera verde. Pero nada

Un silbatazo y el característico sonido del disparo que daba inicio a la carrera, no quedaba más, a pedalear.

El inicio de la carrera fue como cualquier otro. No le costó nada mantener una raya a los usuales corredores atrabacados que intentaban escaparse para obtener una ventaja desde el comienzo y para la mitad del camino la montaña que estaba mostrando sus garras, dejando rezagados a más de la mitad de las escaleras mecánicas. Sólo los verdaderos escaladores seguían adelante y claro que Jinpachi estaba entre ellos, aunque con la cabeza dispersa.

Aunque lo normal era mantener la cabeza al frente, ahí donde la cima se encontraba ... Debía admitir que ya había pasado su rostro hacia atrás más de una vez. No, no miraba a sus contrincantes. Tampoco estaba agotado, en realidad energía le quedaba de sobra. Sus ojos se habían ido en dirección hacia donde había dejado un niño, la preocupación de que su corazón y el de la montaña se lo merecieran.

Se riñó a sí mismo apretando los dientes y obligando a mirar al frente. Si sigues con la cabeza en las nubes no tienes otra posibilidad de ganar, ese año no hay otro que lo supere, pero sabes lo que debes hacer.

Siguió avanzando, iba a la cabeza y tenía que quedarse ahí. Daba lo mejor de sí por mantener la atención en el camino, algo que no era sencillo con las ruidosas que eran las personas de lo que era.

-¡Va caerse! -

-¿Qué clase de baile es ese ?, ¡Es aterrador! -

-¿Está desesperado? -

-¡Aún así es muy rápido! -

-¿Pero qué clase de balanceo es ese ?, una ... ¡¿ARAÑA ?! -

-¡Una araña verde !, ¡Se acerca! -

Inconscientemente, aunque Toudou se había prometido a sí mismo no volvería a mirar atrás, en qué escuchó ese color ser mencionado, sus manos tocaron los frenos y su rostro giró a todo lo que su cuello daba.

Detrás suyo por unos segundos lo vio. Un extravagante chico de pelo verde, que se puso de pie cada vez que se inclinaba para pedalear y no, no era un baile común, Toudou jamás había visto algo similar.

Como si fuera un espejismo en un parpadeo pasó por su lado y siguió su camino por la montaña empinada.

Saber que estaba delante de él hizo que Toudou volviera a mirar hacia el frente y fuera lo vio alejarse, balanceándose de un modo ridículo pero certero y veloz.

Contuvo el aire por un momento, ¡Esa era !, ¡No había duda! ¡Aquel fascinante y veloz sujeto de ser el padre de Sakamichi! ¡Makishima Yusuuke!

Toudou sonrió triunfante y aliviado, ¡Al fin lo había encontrado !, Estaba en la competencia! ... ¡¿ESTABA EN LA COMPETENCIA ?!

Instantáneamente frunció el ceño, ¿Cómo podía estar tranquilo en la competencia cuando su hijo estaba perdido? ¿Qué clase de padre podía ser tan indiferente?

Apretó el manubrio y lleno de ira y decepción de una forma aterradoramente silenciosa, pasando con suma facilidad a todos aquellos que lo habían adelantado durante su momento de confusión.

"¡Muy deprisa, a la vuelta de la cabeza !

Con completo fastidio se decidió a darle alcance, moviendo su cuerpo con la parte de arriba de la estructura para lograrlo - ¡Oye tú! - le cerró el camino con su bicicleta, sin importarle la alta posibilidad de provocar un accidente.

Makishima apenas y pudo frenar y su rostro era similar al de haber visto un fantasma. No había escuchado venir a ese muchacho.

-¡¿Qué haces-sho?!, ¡¿Acaso estás loco ?! - grito Makishima, poniendo los pies en el asfalto para mantener el equilibrio.

Toudou se cruzó de brazos, demasiado molesto como para reparar en las bicicletas que se escucho a lo lejos y que seguro en pocos segundos los pasanían - ¿Qué haces aquí? - reclamo con completa molestia.

Makishima abrió los ojos sin entender nada, en su perspectiva ese sujeto era un lunático que estaba retrasando - Lo mismo que todos, ¡Ahora, a un lado! - volvió a subir a su bicicleta e intentó pasarlo, pero Toudou rápidamente le cerró el camino de nuevo, parecía estar realmente molesto.

-TÚ ... ¡No me jodas! ¡¿Cómo puedes estar aquí tan tranquilo ?! - Grito completamente iracundo Toudou, haciendo incluso que Makishima retrocederá cuando quiera un dedo para señalarlo - ¡Eres Makishima ¿verdad? ! -

Makishima dijo un poco al notar que ese muchacho sabía su nombre.

-¡Él está perdido y asustado y tú estás aquí como si nada! ¡¿Acaso no estás ni un poco preocupado por tu hijo ?! -

Y entonces Makishima lo entendió. A su cabeza vinieron las palabras que le dijeron el chico de los chicos "De hecho quien en un principio fue el padre de este chico ... aunque ahora mismo no se encuentra aquí". Ese sujeto que miraba con el ceño fruncido y una muy visible violentamente podía ser otro que el padre del niño de pelo azul.

-Tú ... - habló al fin Makishima - ¿Eres el padre del pequeño de cabello azul? -

Y la sorpresa y el silencio repentino de Toudou solo fue opaco por el sonido de las bicicletas que pasaban por sus lados. Los hemos alcanzado y adelantando.

-Tú ... ¿Conoces un Sangaku? - pregunto Toudou que en ese momento no parecía muy interesado en la carrera.

Makishima suspiro y asintió con cierto alivio - Creó que al fin entiendo que pasa aquí-sho, ¿Tú tienes quien se encontró con una Sakamichi verdad ?, no tienes que preocuparte, ya me encontré con él, está muy bien -

Los ojos de Jinpachi se abrieron y poco a poco su cuerpo comenzó a destensarse - Entonces ... ¿Sakamichi está bien? -

Makishima asintió - Está perfectamente, lamento la confusión, yo tampoco pretendo correr ahora luego de lo que pasó, pero mi hijo y mis amigos insistieron - Makishima dejó de salir un largo suspiro - Dejando eso de lado, quería dar gracias en persona por haber ayudado a Sakamichi -

Jinpachi dejó escapar una risa nerviosa. Se sintió como una idiota por haber sobreactuado - No ... Soy yo quien lo lamenta, no me he cruzado por la cabeza que sí estabas aquí era porque todo estaba bien ... Me alegra mucho que Sakamichi y tú estar encontra - Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que ambos no supieron qué decir. Ese no había sido el mejor de los primeros.

Toudou pasó la saliva algo nerviosa, pensando en que decir, notando por primera vez como a un lado un corredor subía a paso lento y tortuoso. No fue hasta ese momento el corredor que sobrepasó la realidad - ¡Oh mierda !, ¡Por mi culpa quedamos rezagados hasta atrás! - Grito Toudou por fin consciente de sus acciones.

Makishima suspiro con resignación - No te preocupes, ya no importa - deja salir con desgana, molestando un poco a Toudou con ese comentario.

-¡¿A qué te refieres con que ya no importa?, También eres escalador, ¿no es así?!, ¡Es obvio que importa! - Jinpachi se queda en el casco y los guantes y se sube a la bicicleta - Eres rápido lo sé, te vi antes de escaparse hasta la cabeza - Jinpachi sonrió un poco y miro a Makishima - Tirar uno del otro hasta llegar a la cabeza, una vez para quedarse la verdadera competencia por la cima -

Makishima miró a Toudou algo consternado por lo repentino de la situación - ¿Estas seguro de esto? - La sonrisa de Jinpachi se ensanchó un poco más.

-¡No perdamos más tiempo! - Dijo Toudou más que animado, lleno de adrenalina por primera vez en la carrera.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a correr a gran velocidad, intercalando su turno para tirar del contrario. Iban atareados y con la respiración agitada, pero a pesar de todo Toudou lucía una gran sonrisa en sus labios, muy similar a la de Makishima, que admitía; se estaba comenzando a emocionar

-Quién diría que el padre de Sakamichi también era un escalador - dijo Toudou mientras era su turno de tirar, mirando a Makishima con una sonrisa - Eso explica muchas cosas -

Makishima, que sintió que no entendía para nada de ese chico, ladeó la cabeza - ¿Ha? -

\- El nombre de mi hijo es Sangaku, creí que había sido muy original, así que cuando escuche el nombre de tu pequeño me sorprendió - una pequeña sonrisa escapó de sus labios - Sakamichi, Sangaku. Sólo un escalador podría elegir un nombre así, ¿No crees? -

Una sonrisa también invadió los labios de Makishima, tomando su turno para mirar hacia adelante, Jinpachi-Sí, supongo que tienes razón, dijo que la vez que se balanceaba para acelerar, ya lo lejos se veía a la cabeza.

-Pero no lo entiendo. Con semejante cabello y maillote, ¿Cómo fue que no pude encontrarrte entre la multitud? - Preguntó Toudou que no podía dejar de ver como el cabello de Makishima se balanceaba.

-¿Ah ?, bueno, en cuanto a Sakamichi, desapareció rápidamente, llamo a uno de mis amigos para que me ayudara a buscarlo. Ambos acordamos que él buscaría una Sakamichi entre la multitud y yo lo buscaría en el bosque a los alrededores-

Toudou dejó escapar una escandalosa risa - Eso explica todo lo que fue divertido, mirando al frente en cuanto que no llegó a la cabeza.

En este momento no hay movimiento, se colocan en un lado de Makishima y lo miro con una sonrisa - Jinpachi Toudou - Se presentó un ojo de una mano - Aquí la mayoría de los sueños son: La Bella Durmiente por mi habilidad para escalar sin producir ni un solo ruido -

Makishima Yusuuke - Hace tiempo que no estoy en competencias, pero en tiempos de estudiante solía llamarme "Peak Spider" -

Toudou dejo escapar una pequeña risa - Creo que entendió el porqué - Miré hacia adelante, 200 metros para la cima, no necesito más - Aquí comienza la verdadera competencia, espero y no me dejes ganar solo porque encontré a tu hijo -

Makishima sonrió dejándose llevar completamente - No te preocupes, no se puede hacerlo -

Aquellas palabras hicieron a Toudou soltar una risa emocionada, sin poder contener la expectación - Muy bien, ¡Entonces a darlo todo! - y con esas simples palabras para niños salieron disparados, antes del desconcierto de los que hasta ese momento iban a la cabeza.


	3. Capítulo 03

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"La competencia por la cima había sido reñida, pero completamente emocionante./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Para Jimpachi, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo un rival tan fuerte, que la emoción lo inundó por completo y antes de darse cuenta no podía dejar de sonreír, a pesar de sentir el corazón al borde de un infarto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"La situación para Makishima no era muy diferente. A pesar de considerarse alguien tímido, había terminado por dejarse llevar por completo, dejándolo literalmente todo en su competencia con ese sujeto y tal y como le habían dicho sus amigos, "Disfrutándolo al máximo"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Cuando llegaron a la cima el sprint final fue brutal, dejando a Makishima como el ganador que se alzó victorioso, para pesar de Jimpachi que se inclinó derrotado al suelo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Makishima estaba extasiado. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que entró a una competencia, pero no había olvidado la sensación de la victoria. La adrenalina recorrer cada centímetro de tu piel, sentir tu cuerpo entero gritar de dolor, la euforia, los gritos del público... No había nada mejor, no se comparaba en nada a entrenar por pasatiempo y a decir verdad, debía admitir que en gran parte esa sensación se la debía al gran rival que había tenido en esa ocasión. Ese chico era impresionante./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Espero a que Toudou levantara la mirada para estirar una de sus manos en su dirección. Jimpachi en un principio lo miro confundido, pero en cuanto entendió el mensaje sonrió de oreja a oreja, chocando la mano con la de Makishima - ¡La próxima vez no perderé Maki-chan! -/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"-¿Qué pasa con ese nombre? - pregunto un poco avergonzado Makishima por lo repentino, pero sólo obtuvo un risa como respuesta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Al final les tomó unos minutos volver a encontrarse con sus amigos. Apenas estuvieron de nuevo en las carpas fueron recibidos por un par de pequeños que corrieron en su dirección./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Makishima cargó animado a Sakamichi entre sus brazos y por su parte Toudou se inco para abrazar a Sangaku, mismo que le dio un par de palmadas en la cabeza como muestra de apoyo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"-¡Fue una gran carrera papá, vimos el final desde la proyección que puso el staff! - dijo Sakamichi eufórico y no tardaron en unirseles a la celebración Kanzaki, Kinjou y Todokoro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"-¡Te luciste Makishima! - dijo Todokoro, abrazando a su amigo bruscamente de los hombros./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"-Pareció reñido, bien hecho Makishima-dijo alegre Kinjou y por su parte Kanzaki se limitó a pasarle una toalla al escalador./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Fukutomi, Arakita y Shinkai se acercaron también a Toudou, dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda a su amigo, que ya se había incorporado y cargaba a Sangaku./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"-Hace tiempo que no te veía correr de ese modo - dijo Shinkai dándole una barrita a Toudou, que aunque aún estaba frustrado por haber perdido, la aceptó./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"-Ese chico... Makishima, para haber ganado a Toudou cuando corría de ese modo... Es fuerte- Reafirmó Fukutomi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Toudou que hasta ese momento tenía un pequeño puchero en el rostro, finalmente sonrió - Sí, es un gran rival-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Una sonrisa apacible se mantuvo en sus labios, cosa que sorprendió un poco a sus compañeros. Después de todo el egocentrismo natural de Toudou no le permitía reconocer a cualquiera./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Ambos grupos de mezclaron al cabo de unos minutos, Tadokoro y Shinkai hablaban animadamente sin dificultad alguna, Fukutomi y Kinjou entablaron una conversación bastante cordial y aunque en un principio Arakita no se incorporó del todo a la conversación, Kinjou, Fuku y Kanzaki terminaron arrastrándolo a ella./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Por su parte Sangaku y Sakamichi charlaban muy alegres uno con el otro mientras correteaban y jugaban a un par de cosas, siendo vigilados por sus padres a unos pasos de distancia./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Finalmente la premiación comenzó y al podio subieron Fukutomi, Arakita y Shinkai, como ganadores de la prueba general y de velocidad./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Kanzaki y Kinjou se vieron envueltos en un accidente a mitad de la carrera, Tadokoro no participó por ayudar a buscar a Sakamichi, así que los tres no podían evitar imaginar como habría sido enfrentar a esos tres en la carrera. Tendrían que competir en otra ocasión para averiguarlo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Por su parte Makishima y Toudou subieron al podiorespectivamente, como primer y segundo lugar de la prueba de escalada, recibiendo los aplausos y un pequeño festejo de parte de sus hijos y amigos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"El tumulto duró un poco más y finalmente cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse, llegó la hora de irse./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Sangaku se había quedado dormido, así que Toudou lo cargaba en brazos, y por su parte Sakamichi aún hablaba animado con Tadokoro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"-De nuevo, gracias por haber encontrado a Sakamichi- agradeció una última vez antes de despedirse Makishima./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"-No hay de que Maki-chan - Toudou dejó escapar una risa ruidosa, misma que silenció al notar como Sangaku se removió suavemente-Nos vemos después, Maki-chan -/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Ambos jóvenes se despidieron y mientras Makishima subía a la camioneta de Kanzaki para volver a casa, no podía dejar de pensar en aquel peculiar chico./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"No sólo por su peculiar risa, su impresionante habilidad como escalador o el extraño apodo que le había puesto de la nada, también lo tenía intrigado la forma en que se había despedido, "Nos vemos después", ¿Cómo estaba tan seguro?, ¿No lo normal es decir adiós?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Makishima dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro y decidió no darle más vueltas, tal vez simplemente Toudou no había querido sonar grosero./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Aquella mañana era tan normal como cualquier otra./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Makishima se levantó a las 7:00 a.m en punto, con ayuda de su despertador. Se cambió sus ropas para dormir por unas casuales y ato finalmente su cabello con una cinta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Abrió la ventana, sonriendo al confirmar que haría un buen día./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Con clama lavó su cara y dientes y finalmente se dirigió a la habitación del pequeño Sakamichi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"La blanca puerta del cuarto del pequeño estaba decorada con unas hermosa letras que ponía "Sakamichi", en tonalidades del atardecer. Mismas que Makishima había pintado a mano para darle un efecto acuarela agradable./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Abrió la puerta sin mucho reparo y dentro se podían ver un montón de juguetes amontonados en repisas y cajones, todos de animes que Makishima no entendía, pero que a Sakamichi parecían fascinarle. Makishima esperaba que sólo se tratara de una etapa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Corrió las cortinas para dejar entrar un poco de luz y finalmente se acercó al pequeño, para despertarlo con un suave beso en la mejilla - Sakamichi, hora de despertar-sho - el pequeño poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y Makishima despeinó suavemente sus cabellos como muestra de cariño./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Finalmente Sakamichi se incorporó en la cama y Makishima le alcanzó sus lentes, los cuales lentamente el pequeño se colocó, luego de haber frotado sus ojos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"-Hay que darnos prisa para que no llegues tarde a la escuela- indicó Makishima, a lo que Sakamichi asintió aún adormilado- Anda, ve a lavarte los dientes y la cara -/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Poco a poco Sakamichi fue saliendo de la cama y mientras iba al baño a asearse, Makishima se encargó de preparar la ropa del menor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Un pantalón azul con tirantes, una playera blanca con las palabras "Best Boy" en la esquina superior derecha y sus usuales zapatos cafés./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Cuando Sakamichi regresó del baño ya más espabilado, Makishima lo ayudó a cambiarse, colocando al final el sombrero amarillo y el delantal reglamentario del kinder del pequeño./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"-¿Quieres cereal o waffles para desayunar-sho? - le pregunto al pequeño mientras ambos se dirigían a la cocina./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Sakamichi lo reflexionó seriamente y finalmente cuando se sentó en la mesa del comedor tomó una decisión - ¡Cereal de LOVE HIME! - Dijo con una gran sonrisa y Makishima dejó escapar una suave risa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"-Entonces cereal-sho-Makishima le sirvió cereal al pequeño, además de un poco de fruta picada y un vaso de jugo de manzana, por su parte para él se preparó rápido un par de emparedados y algo de café./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Ambos desayunaron tranquilos mientras Sakamichi veía embobado uno de sus programas en la televisión. Al final el tiempo pasó volando y llegó la hora de irse a la escuela./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"-Sakamichi, tu mochila, es hora de irnos - grito Makishima desde la puerta y Sakamichi con pasos acelerados fue corriendo por su mochila a la sala, colgándosela en los hombros para volver con su padre./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"A mitad de camino el pequeño pareció olvidarse de algo, deteniendo repentinamente sus pasos para volver a la sala. Se detuvo frente a un pequeño altar, donde la fotografía de una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y gafas reposaba - Me voy a la escuela mamá, nos vemos más tarde - dijo el pequeño con una pequeña reverencia y una gran sonrisa, gesto que a Makishima lo hizo sonreír./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Para Toudou esa mañana era especialmente agradable. Se había agotado tanto en la carrera del día anterior, que la verdad ahora mismo su cama y cobijas eran un paraíso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos gracias al trinar de los pájaros y observó en dirección a su ventana para mirar el cielo azul y las nubes... Hoy sería un buen día./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Cerró por un par de minutos más sus ojos y finalmente se declinó por ver en dirección a su reloj... 8:10 a.m... ¡8:10a.m!, ¡Sangaku entraba a la escuela a las 9:20a.m!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Como alma que lleva el diablo se levantó y colocándose un pantalón y camisa a tropezones, grito - ¡Sangaku, es tarde! - pero sabía que eso no sería suficiente para levantar a su perezoso hijo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"A pasos apresurados corrió a la habitación del menor, que tal y como esperaba Toudou, Sangaku dormía profundamente, en una posición extraña y con todas las cobijas revueltas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"-¡Sangaku!, ¡La escuela! - grito agitando un poco al pequeño, pero sólo consiguió sacarle un murmullo - ¡Llegaras tarde! -/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Toudou, tan frustrado como podía estar, suspiro con resignación. Ya estaba acostumbrado, por lo que sin perder el tiempo sacó las ropas del menor de entre los cajones, una playera azul con franjas blancas, unos shorts hueso y sus tenis azules. Rápidamente comenzó a vestir a Sangaku, que con trabajo cooperó por estar completamente dormido. Finalmente cuando estuvo listo se acercó al oído del pequeño para que pudiera oírlo - Si no vas a asearte, no iremos a la montaña el domingo- y como si se tratara de un interruptor, Sangaku finalmente abrió los ojos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"-Yaaa-ya~ voy - murmuró apenas y consiguiendo ponerse en pie, yendo lentamente al baño./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Toudou sonrió y palmeó la cabeza de su hijo - Date prisa para que puedas desayunar algo-y dicho eso corrió a la cocina./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Calentó un poco de leche caliente para preparar avena y rápido se encargó de hacer un licuado con algunas fresas que tenía en el refrigerador. Era importante comer bien aunque no hubiera mucho tiempo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Toudou puso todo en la mesa y casi al momento apareció Sangaku , que aún parecía un zombie por la forma en que caminaba y cabeceaba de sueño./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"-Date prisa y desayuna o llegaremos tarde, el desayuno es muy importante así que no puedes saltartelo- insistió Toudou y Manami apenas y asintió muerto de sueño, Toudou casi tuvo que sostenerle la cabeza para que no se le fuera al tazón de avena./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Para Toudou y Manami, esa también era una mañana normal./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Makishima llegó a la puerta del kinder a buena hora. La escuela estaba un poco lejos de su departamento, pero por suerte bastaban unos 20 minutos en coche./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Despidió a Sakamichi con un beso en la frente y luego de acomodar sus gafas y sombrero, lo dejó entrar al colegio, despidiéndose agitando suavemente una de sus manos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"-Makishima-san, buenos días - saludó una joven chica de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones. Makishima la conocía muy bien, pues era la hermana de Kanzaki-san./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"-Buenos día Miki-Saludo Makishima con media sonrisa, mirando por un segundo en dirección a la puerta por la que había entrado Sakamichi, antes de mirar a la chica./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"-Escuché de mi hermano que ganaste el rey de la montaña, ¡Felicidades!, me hubiera gustado tanto haber estado ahí para apoyar-dijo la chica con cierta decepción, había estado algo ocupada, así que no había tenido oportunidad de ir a ver la carrera./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"-Gracias...-respondió Makishima con una sonrisa algo tímida - Tenía tanto tiempo sin correr que me tomó por sorpresa-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"-No seas modesto, siempre que tienes oportunidad sales a montar en bici, me lo a contado mi hermano - la chica dejó salir una risa suave y cuando Makishima planeaba responder, ambos escucharon un grito en su dirección./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"-¡Lo logramos!- resonó la voz chillona de un hombre y cuando Miki y Makishima levantaron la mirada, pudieron encontrarse con Jimpachi, que venía corriendo a toda velocidad con Sangaku en brazos, mismo que incluso con tanto movimiento aún parecía adormilado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"La habitación que arrendaba Toudou estaba a sólo 10 minutos caminando del kinder de Sangaku y eso Jimpachi lo agradecería infinitamente, si no fuera porque podía recorrer esa distancia en menos de 5 minutos corriendo, muchas veces habrían llegado tarde./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"-Toudou-san, tan animado como siempre-comento la chica con una sonrisa y cuando Makishima escucho ese nombre no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa... No había duda, ese chico definitivamente era el Jimpachi Toudou que había conocido el día anterior./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"-Lamento de nuevo llegar tarde Miki-chan, como de costumbre es difícil hacer que Sangaku se levante - Toudou bajo a su hijo al suelo y en un par de movimientos le acomodo el cabello para colocarle el gorro, no importaba que se viera algo despeinado, Toudou había aprendido que aunque lo peinada con un bote entero de gel se vería igual... Era como si el cabello de ese niño tuviera vida propia./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"-Suerte... - murmuró Toudou depositando un pequeño beso en la mejilla del pequeño./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"-Nos vemos papá - fue la respuesta del más pequeño, quien sin perder más el tiempo entró al kinder./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Apenas Manami estuvo dentro de la escuela Jimpachi se relajó, dejando salir un pequeño suspiro - Tú... Tú eres el de ayer - Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas y se incorporó con cierta sorpresa, pues la reconoció./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"-Esa voz... ¡MAKI-CHAN! - Gritó con alegría al ver al de cabello verde, gesto que hizo a Miki dejar escapar una risa alegre - Sabía que tarde o temprano te encontraría, pero la verdad no esperaba que fuera tan pronto-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"-Espera un segundo... ¿Tú sabías que nuestros hijos iban a la misma escuela?- Preguntó Makishima un poco sorprendido, al menos eso explicaba su peculiar despedida./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"-Sangaku me lo dijo-fue la respuesta de Toudou./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"-Sangaku y Sakamichi son buenos amigos - comentó Miki con una suave sonrisa - Y al parecer ustedes dos también, me alegró -/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"-Bueno... En realidad nos conocimos ayer - respondió Makishima con una voz suave, que fue opacada por la ruidosa risa de Jimpachi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"-Nos conocimos en la competición de ayer - dijo Toudou, tomando a Makishima de los hombros. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"-Ya veo, eso es grandioso - respondió Miki, que enseguida vio el reloj en su muñeca - ¡Oh no!, ya es tarde, necesito irme a cuidar de los niños, nos vemos después Makishima-san, Toudou-san -/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Ambos jóvenes se despidieron de la chica y cuando la vieron entrar al kinder, alfin se quedaron a solas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"-Fue una suerte que nos encontramos tan pronto, ¿No crees Maki-chan? -/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"-¿De nuevo con ese nombre? - Preguntó Makishima sin conseguir acostumbrarse, pero sólo recibió una ruidosa risa como respuesta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"-Pero, definitivamente no podemos desperdiciar esta oportunidad que nos da el destino, Maki-chan, ¿Tienes tiempo?, hay un café aquí cerca, podríamos ir a beber algo-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Makishima no lo pensó mucho y asintió - Tengo algo de tiempo libre así que vamos, pero déjame a mí invitar -/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"Eso tomó por sorpresa a Toudou, que inclinó un poco el rostro - Así que Maki-chan es alguien amable-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"-No es eso-sho - se apresuró a negar -Déjame agradecerte por haber encontrado a Sakamichi... Un café no lo compensa, pero algo es algo -Makishima desvío ligeramente la mirada y Toudou estalló en risas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"-No tienes que agradecer Maki-chan, aunque debo admitir que eso fue un poco lindo-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"-¿Lindo? - Preguntó el de cabellos verdes, pero Toudou se apresuró a negar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-MX"-No es nada, ¿Vamos al café? - y luego de que Makishima asintiera, ambos tomaron rumbo al local. /span/p 


	4. Capítulo 04: Sangaku Manami

Makishima se dejó guiar por Toudou hasta un pequeño local. No era muy grande, ni tampoco extravagante, pero era agradable a la vista. Plantas verdes y tupidas adornaban cada esquina, peculiares adornos de barro y cristal decoraban las paredes y finalmente todas las mesas eran distintas; dándole cierta esencia al lugar.

Tomaron una mesa en el segundo piso y luego de haber pedido un café para cada uno, al igual que un pequeño postre, simplemente la charla fluyó.

-Pero, de verdad estoy muy feliz de haber conocido a Maki-chan - soltó de la nada Toudou, provocando que Makishima casi se ahogue con su café. Al de cabellos verdes aún le costaba manejar las repentinas muestras de afecto que tenía Jimpachi, pero comenzaba a asimilar esa parte de su personalidad.

La toz de Makishima no hizo menguar la sonrisa de Toudou, que con una pequeña risa le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda para ayudarlo.

-Me refiero a que somos muy parecidos. Tengo un par de amigos con hijos, unos cuantos amigos ciclistas, pero eres el primero que cumple con ambas cosas, además de que eres escalador y eso da un extra - Jimpachi sonrió y eso Makishima de nuevo no lo entendía del todo, pero no podía negar las similitudes.

-Y nuestros hijos tienen la misma edad - añadió Makishima, usando una pajilla para beber de su café frío.

Toudou sonrió resplandeciente - ¡Lo ves!, ¡Más similitudes!, seremos muy buenos amigos, Sangaku y Sakamichi ya lo son -

Y al decir aquello Makishima se quedó un poco pensativo. Cuando Toudou se había presentado, se presentó como Jimpachi Toudou, si el nombre de su hijo era Sangaku, ¿Entonces por qué Sakamichi se refería al pequeño como Manami?

-Una pregunta-sho, espero que no sea repentina, pero, ¿Por qué muchos llaman a tu hijo Manami?, ¿Es algún sobrenombre? -

Toudou negó suavemente, dándose un momento para beber de su latte antes de responder - Lo llaman así porque ese es su apellido, Sangaku Manami~ -

Makishima entrecerró un poco los ojos, intentando entender. Si Sangaku era su hijo y Toudou su apellido, ¿No el niño debería llamarse Sangaku Toudou? - Lo lamento, pero no entiendo-Preguntó un poco confundido, Jimpachi volvió a sonreír.

-No te preocupes, es normal para todos no entender en un principio. Veras, Sangaku es realmente el hijo de mi hermana, Manami es el apellido de su padre biológico-Toudou comentó aquello con completa calma, pero Makishima sentía que había pisado una mina.

-Dios... Lamento haber tocado un tema delicado- dijo inmediatamente como reflejo, intentando corregir su error... Pero de nuevo la cara de Jimpachi no reflejaba nada de eso.

-No te disculpes, para mí no es un tema sensible, intento manejarlo con la mayor naturalidad posible- Toudou se dio un segundo para probar de su tarta de frutos rojos, y con una sonrisa tranquila prosiguió - Veras... Si yo hiciera de esto un tema tabú, para Sangaku sería mucho más difícil asimilar su situación. Es sólo un niño, lo sé, pero no quiero que todo esto llegue a resultar para él triste o inclusive doloroso, así que siempre intento que todos a nuestro alrededor lo sepan. Después de todo, aunque yo no sea su padre biológico, soy su papá y él sabe muy bien que nadie lo ama más que yo-

Makishima se limitó a escuchar en silencio. No podía decir que entendía al cien por ciento, después de todo él si era el padre biológico de Sakamichi; pero como padre se sentía identificado con el sentimiento paternal que despedía Toudou. Un padre cariñoso a leguas.

-¿Tú hermana y su padre biológico no pudieron hacerse cargo? - Preguntó con cierta cautela Makishima, aunque Toudou decía en completa calma que no era un tema delicado, no quería dar un paso en falso.

-El padre no quiso hacerse responsable y mi hermana... Ella falleció en el parto- una mueca triste se mostró en el rostro siempre sonriente de Jimpachi y Makishima no supo del todo que decir. Quería disculparse. No sólo por haber sido él quien tocó el tema, si no también porque conocía el sentimiento de primera mano y no era agradable.

-Lamento tu perdida... - murmuró Makishima de corazón, Toudou negó.

-No te disculpes, Maki-chan- murmuro Jimpachi suavemente- Como dije, estoy acostumbrado a hablar de ello y la recuerdo con mucho cariño...Mi hermana, era grandiosa de pies a cabeza, tenía sólo un par de años menos que yo, pero brillaba por sí misma. Su nombre era Mitsuki- Comenzó a relatar Toudou, con una sonrisa cargada de nostalgia y amor- Cuando se embarazo tenía 18, yo 20 y mi casa se volvió por un momento un caos. Puedes imaginarlo, el sujeto apareció de la nada para ver a mis padres, y con la cabeza tocando el suelo pidió perdón por haber mancillado el nombre de mi hermana- Makishima dejó escapar una risa llena de incomodidad, eso le recordaba a otra historia.

-¿Caótico verdad? - Preguntó llevándose una cucharada a la boca, de pastel de limón, Toudou sonrió.

-Ni te imaginas, mi papá quería matarlo, mi mamá casi sufre un infarto y yo... La verdad yo no sabía que decir - Makishima desvío la mirada con su cuchara aún en los labios... Sí, eso le recordaba una vieja historia.

-Después de eso como se esperaba mi papá quería que se casaran y de inmediato fueron a visitar a la familia del sujeto. Sus padres son unas personas muy amables, así que de inmediato, muy apenados nos ofrecieron todo su apoyo, además de su total permiso para llevar la boda acabo... Puedo decir que a pesar de todo Mitsuki parecía muy feliz- Toudou suspiro y le dio un pequeño trago a su café, frunciendo el ceño mientras se pedía en sus pensamiento - Pero el sujeto era un imbécil. En un principio aparentaba estar interesado, pero poco a poco comenzó a estar más ausente... Hasta que un día finalmente desapareció-

-¿Escapó? - Preguntó Makishima con cierto malestar.

-Como un cobarde-confirmó Toudou - Su padre estaba furioso y aunque lo buscaron por cielo, mar y tierra, jamás apareció. Llegué a escuchar rumores de que lo habían visto en Osaka o Chiba... Pero la verdad a Mitsuki, luego de la decepción inicial dejó de importarle, tomó la decisión de que quería tener al bebé por su cuenta-

-Que valiente... - se le salió decir a Makishima, conocía muy bien lo que implicaba cuidar de un hijo, así que no lo decía por nada.

-Lo era- respondió Toudou con su sonrisa nostálgica- Luego de todo eso yo decidí apoyarla. La acompañaba a todos los chequeos médicos, era yo quien le hacía compañía cuando las náuseas no la dejaban dormir, quien le sobaba los pies cuando no podía más con ellos o quien la consentía cada que tenía un antojo, inclusive era yo quien la acompañaba a comprar todas las cosas para el futuro bebé- una gran sonrisa invadió los labios de Toudou, quien dejó escapar una leve risa a la vez que tomaba una cucharada más de tarta - Los abuelos de Manami también nos apoyaron un montón, siempre estuvieron al pendiente de mi hermana y todo lo que pudiera necesitar. No sólo eso, inclusive mostraron su lado consentidor y cada que podían nos visitaban con regalos para sus futuro nieto-

Makishima también sonrió, recordando a la señora Onoda y lo consentidora que era con su nieto, incluso sus hermanos, que apenas conocieron a su sobrino lo llenaron de regalos. Sakamichi era un pequeño con suerte.

-Así pasaron varios meses y fue entonces cuando, durante aproximadamente el cuarto mes de embarazo, la situación comenzó a complicarse. Mi hermana sufrió de fuertes dolores en el vientre y cuando fue revisarse, los doctores temían que sufriera de un aborto espontáneo, por lo que aumentaron los cuidados y las restricciones. Mi hermana se sintió un poco triste en un principio, pero decidió afrontarlo con todas sus fuerzas y entre mi familia y yo hicimos todo para apoyarla-

Makishima se limitó a escuchar, con cierta nostalgia invadiendo su pecho, mezclada con alegría y tristeza cada que recordaba a Hinata. Pero sin verdaderas ganas de querer interrumpir o dejar de escuchar. Simplemente quería escuchar hasta el final.

-Sabes- interrumpió Toudou, esta vez mirando a Makishima a los ojos - Yo elegí su nombre - dijo con una brillante sonrisa llena de alegría.

Makishima dejó escapar una pequeña risa - Me lo imaginaba - después de todo Sangaku significaba montañas.

Toudou dejó escapar una risa ruidosa, de esas a las que Makishima comenzaba a acostumbrarse - Es en serio. En una ocasión encontré a Mitsuki muy concentrada con una libreta y bolígrafo, me acerque a preguntar que hacía y me dijo intentaba pensar en qué nombre le pondría al bebé. Tenía algunas opciones como Sora o Tsuki para que combinara con su nombre. Fue entonces cuando yo decidí dar mi idea "¿Qué tal Sangaku?" le dije yo como si nada, "El otro día cuando fuimos de paseo a las montañas , dijiste que el pequeño no dejaba de patalear, ¿Qué acaso eso no significa que estaba feliz?, tal vez le gustan al igual que a mi" yo la verdad no esperaba que me tomara en serio, pero ella sonrió de oreja a oreja y cerró la libreta muy feliz "¡Me gusta Sangaku!" dijo con una gran sonrisa para después tocar su vientre "Y parece que a él también" -

Makishima también sonrió, un poco contagiado - Y yo que creía que nadie más podría elegir un nombre como Sakamichi-sho -

Toudou también sonrió - Piénsalo dos veces - respondió con una pequeña risa.

Jimpachi siguió riendo unos segundos más, hasta que lentamente su risa fue disminuyendo, llegando al punto de apagarse.

-Finalmente el parto llegó-dijo de nuevo con un tono serio en la voz, Makishima trago saliva- Ya nos esperábamos un parto complicado por todo lo que nos habían dicho los médicos... Pero la cosa se complicó más de lo que imaginamos. El parto llegó mucho antes de lo que debería y cuando llegamos al hospital... los doctores nos dijeron que era un parto de alto riesgo- el rostro de Toudou volvió a entristecerse y por unos segundos se quedó sin palabras - Mitsuki falleció durante el parto y Sangaku al ser un bebé prematuro nació muy débil. Estuvo en la incubadora durante varias semanas, sus pulmones y corazón apenas y funcionaban... Los médicos nos plantearon muchos escenarios, en los peores tendrían que operarlo o incluso existía la posibilidad de perderlo, pero, como si fuera un milagro poco a poco Sangaku fue tomando fuerza y luego de una larga espera al fin salió del hospital. -

Toudou sonrió, aún con cierta tristeza, pero sonrió al fin de cuentas - Durante ese tiempo caótico los abuelos de Sangaku nos dieron todo su apoyo, si no que siempre estuvieron ahí para Sangaku.Y no sólo durante esa época... Sangaku fue un niño muy enfermizo y débil durante sus primeros años de vida y ellos siempre estuvieron al pendiente. Es por eso que mi familia y yo tomamos la decisión de permitir que Sangaku conservará el Manami y con ese nombre lo registramos. - Jimpachi hizo una pequeña pausa, con la intención de tomar más pastel... Pero ya no había nada ahí

\- Luego de eso, podríamos decir que Sangaku estaba desamparado y comenzó la discusión de quién cuidaría al bebé. Mis padres querían encargarse de él, los señores Manami también... Pero yo no lo permití y prácticamente impuse que yo lo cuidaría - Al decir eso Toudou dejó escapar una seca risa - Sangaku, tiene los mismos ojos de Mitsuki, unos ojos soñadores que siempre parecen distantes... yo siempre estuve con ella, así que sin duda debía ser yo quien protegiera y cuidara a ese niño... Después de todo fue el más amado tesoro que mi hermana nos dejó-

Makishima envuelto en sus pensamientos dejó escapar una sonrisa, sintiendo a flor de piel cada una de las palabras de Jimpachi, como si hablaran de sí mismo-Lo entiendo- dejo salir Makishima de la nada, tomando un poco desprevenido a Jimpachi, que hasta ahora se percataba de la mirada conmovida en el rostro del más alto.

-Después de todo Maki-chan también es padre - soltó Toudou, pero Makishima negó.

-La madre de Sakamichi... Se llamaba Hinata, Onoda Hinata - al decir aquello, los ojos de Makishima se perdieron en el horizonte.

-¿Se llamaba? - Preguntó Toudou, intuyendo a lo que el más alto se refería, pero sin intención de decir nada hasta estar completamente seguro.

-Al igual que tú hermana, falleció durante el parto, aunque ella no tuvo complicaciones durante el embarazo... Sufrió un accidente de auto camino al hospital y aunque Sakamichi nació sano, ella que priorizó la vida del bebé antes que la suya... No lo logró- Makishima se quedó en silencio, con una sonrisa triste en los labios y Toudou casi deja caer su café al escuchar eso. Abrió la boca con intención de tal vez decir algo, pero de inmediato la cerró, agachado la mirada con tristeza.

-Lamento mucho tu perdida- Soltó con completa empatía, llevando una mano al hombro de Makishima, que le devolvió la mirada. Toudou se sentía mal por haber hablado sin pensar, pero no se imaginaba que el sujeto a su lado había vivido una situación similar.

Finalmente Makishima sonrió - Lo importante es lo que dejó atrás, me dejó a Sakamichi, que es un reflejo de ella en cada actitud de su vida. Sakamichi tiene su mismo cabello, sus mismo ojos y sobre todo tienen la misma sonrisa ingenua, que ilumina a todos a su alrededor, aunque claro, es igual de llorón y miedoso que ella - Aquello último, Makishima lo dijo con una ligera risa, que poco a poco menguó a una sonrisa nostálgica - Es por eso que cuando lo veo no puedo sentirme triste. Aunque ella no esté, lo tengo a él-

Al escuchar las palabras de Makishima, Toudou también sonrió. Comprendía todo lo que decía el sujeto frente a él, también lo sentía todos los días cuando veía a Manami.

-Eres un gran padre Maki-chan - comentó Jimpachi con una sonrisa, provocando que Makishima dejara escapar una pequeña risa.

-Tú también -

-o-o-o-

Los minutos pasaron rápido para Toudou y Makishima, que charlaban animadamente desde que la conversación cambió a un tema más alegre.

-Creo que tengo que irme-sho - interrumpió al final Makishima, observando su reloj mientras buscaba en su cartera dinero para pagar, después de todo había dicho que él invitaba.

-Claro, Maki-chan- dijo con una sonrisa Toudou, recordando repentinamente algo-Por cierto, el domingo iremos a montar en bici mis amigo y yo a la montaña Hakone, ¿No te gustaría ir Maki-chan?, podrías invitar a tus amigos-

Aquella propuesta a Makishima lo tomó por sorpresa, tanto que parpadeo un par de veces considerando la oferta - No lo sé... ¿No sería un poco incómodo para tus amigos?-

Toudou rápidamente negó entre risas - Al contrario, a Sangaku le encanta ir a la montaña, estoy seguro de que estará mucho más contento si Sakamichi también va. ¿Tú pequeño tienen bicicleta? -

Makishima asintió - Una pequeña, con ruedas de apoyo -

-Entonces vengan, Sangaku también tiene una, aunque desde que se la compramos no dejo de insistir para que le quitáramos las ruedas traseras y ahora no las tienen-

Makishima lo considero un segundo y después suspiro - Intercambiemos contactos-dijo sacando su celular - Te confirmaré por ahí, primero debo preguntarle a mis amigos y Sakamichi si quieren ir- Toudou sonrió, sacando inmediatamente su celular; se le ocurrían un montón de cosas de las que le gustaría hablar con Maki-chan por celular.

-Entonces estemos en contacto- Dijo finalmente Toudou, mirando sonriente el nuevo contacto en su teléfono.

-Seguro-sho- fue la corta respuesta de Makishima.


	5. Capítulo 05

Aquella mañana, con el sol brillando a todo lo que da, Makishima, Kinjou, Tadokoro y el pequeño Sakamichi, se apresuraban a llegar al punto de encuentro decidido. En la radio sonaba la canción de moda del momento y por suerte no había mucho tráfico a pesar de ser domingo.

Toudou había acordado verse con Makishima a los pies de la montaña donde planeaban pasar la tarde y habían quedado de verse específicamente en un parking de la zona.

Apenas llegaron pudieron ver al resto, que se encontraban dándole algunas revisiones a sus bicicletas, luciendo bastante listos para entrenar. La puerta de abrió y de la furgoneta que ponía en grandes letras rojas "Panadería Tadokoro", el primero en salir fue ni más ni menos que el pequeño Sakamichi, que esperaba paciente a que su padre bajara también para poder ir a saludar al resto.

Junto a una camioneta negra se encontraban Toudou, Manami, Fukutomi, Arakita y Shinkai, todos con maillots, cascos y bicicletas listas para comenzar a correr.

-¡Maki-chan! - resonó la voz de Toudou por todo el parking apenas el más alto bajo de la furgoneta e inmediatamente Makishima comenzó a masajear sus cienes... Esa voz, no había podido descansar de ella desde que cometió el error de haber entregado su número de celular.

Sin falta todo los días recibía mínimo 3 llamadas y 10 mensajes, inclusive esa mañana había recibido 4 llamadas para que según Toudou "No olvidara que ese día habían acordado reunirse a correr", ¿Como podría olvidarlo si Toudou se lo había recordado sin falta todos los días durante una semana?

-Que bueno que pudieran venir - Saludo Shinkai, recargado contra la camioneta y con una barrita energética entre los labios.

-No, al contrario, muchas gracias por habernos invitado - se apresuró a responder Kinjou con amabilidad - Kanzaki-san no pudo venir, pero de todas formas agradece la invitación - comentó, acercándose al grupo, seguido por Makishima y el pequeño Sakamichi.

-Sakamichi-kun-saludo alegre el pequeño de cabello azul; que ahora mismo llevaba puesto un pequeño maillot blanco con puntos en azul, además de un pequeño casco a juego. Sakamichi, que sólo tenía un simple pantalón y playera deportivos, se sintió asombrado.

-¡Manami-kun!, ¡Tú ropa!, ¡Es genial! - dijo con los ojos como estrellas, Manami rasco sus cabello con una pequeña sonrisa apenada.

-¿Tú crees?, fue un regalo de mis abuelos-

-No sabía que hacían maillots tan pequeños - comentó Makishima al fin uniéndose al grupo.

-Son difíciles de conseguir, los abuelos de Sangaku lo mandaron a hacer por encargo cuando lo vieron tan emocionado con la bicicleta- se acercó esta vez Toudou, dejando escapar una pequeña risa- Aunque cuando crezca un poco más tendremos que conseguir otro-

-Ya veo- comentó Makishima un poco pensativo, tal vez sería bueno conseguirle uno a Sakamichi, uno amarillo y brillante.

-¡Maki-chan! - fue interrumpido por la voz de Toudou, que lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - Me alegro mucho de que pudieras venir-

Makishima le miró en silencio, con cierto cansancio en la mirada, hasta que finalmente suspiro -No es nada, pero ¡Toudou!, ¿Qué pasa con todos esos mensajes-sho?, todos los días mi teléfono quiere morir con las notificaciones-

Toudou comenzó a reír como respuesta, acabando un poco más con la paciencia de Makishima.

-No exageres Maki-chan, sólo son unos cuantos mensajes y un par de llamadas-

-Toudou es un dolor en el trasero, deberías simplemente ignorarlo - interrumpió Arakita, que estaba de pie a un lado de Fukutomi - Cuando nos conocimos en preparatoria y le di mi número, también comenzó a enviarme mensajes por cualquier cosa. Ya tenía suficiente con verlo todos los días en los entrenamientos, así que no respondí ninguno y con el tiempo dejó de enviarlos -

-¡Es por razones como esa que no consigues amigos, ni chicas Arakita! - fue la hábil respuesta de Jimpachi, que ya estaba más que acostumbrado a lidiar batallas contra el de cabellos oscuros y actualmente ya ni siquiera se inmutaba - Por otra parte, Shinkai siempre respondía mis mensajes - Shinkai hizo una señal de ~bakyun~ y Arakita frunció el ceño.

Una discusión comenzó entre ambos chicos y Makishima simplemente se limitó a observar con una gota de sudor escurriendo de su frente.

-Olvidalo, no es que me molesten especialmente los mensajes... sólo intenta reducir la cantidad, además yo siempre tengo el teléfono apagado mientras estoy trabajando, así que sólo podré responder a ciertas horas del día-

-¡Oh!, Es por eso que Maki-chan sólo respondía durante la mañana o durante la noche - ahora las cosas tomaban más sentido para Toudou - Entonces intentare solo llamar a esas horas, trabajas por las tardes, ¿Verdad? -

Makishima asintió, al menos Jimpachi parecía razonable.

Fue entonces cuando Tadokoro apareció, se había encargado de estacionar la camioneta mientras el resto charlaba - ¿Comenzaremos a correr desde aquí? - Preguntó Tadokoro observando la pronunciada subida. Como velocista prefería un terreno plano, pero más que nada le preocupaban los niños, Sakamichi con trabajo y montaba su bicicleta con ruedas de apoyo, era imposible para él subir una subida pronunciada como esa.

-No todos- fue la respuesta de Fukutomi - Toudou, Arakita y yo solemos comenzar desde aquí, Shinkai va en auto junto con Sangaku-

-Ya les dije que me dejen subir a mi también desde aquí - Reclamo Manami, recibiendo de inmediato una negativa por parte de su padre.

-Aun es muy pronto ti- a veces no sabía si su pequeño hijo era muy tenaz o simplemente demasiado masoquista y cabeza de chorlito.

-Arriba hay un camino plano que rodea la montaña en O, es muy bueno para entrenar llano y como no es muy extenso podemos vigilar a los niños entre las vueltas, además hay un mirador donde estacionar los vehículos - explicó esta vez Shinkai.

-Eso suena genial - respondió Tadokoro- entonces yo subiré la camioneta junto con Sakamichi, supongo que ustedes dos quieren comenzar desde aquí - dijo refiriéndose a Makishima y Kinjou, quienes asintieron.

-No está nada mal comenzar con escalada para un entrenamiento completo - Dijo Kinjou, retirando sus lentes usuales con la intención de colocarse los deportivos.

-¡Maki-chan!, ¡Tengamos una carrera!, esta vez sin duda tendré mi revancha - dijo Toudou con emoción, contagiando su sonrisa a Makishima, eso se ponía interesante.

O~o~O~o~O

Cuando la carrera comenzó, Kinjou, Makishima, Arakita, Fukutomi y Toudou iniciaron a la vez, aunque rápidamente se mostró quiénes eran los escaladores, pues aunque Kinjou, Arakita y Fukutomi eran fuertes, no tenían nada que hacer contra Makishima y Toudou, quienes rápidamente les adelantaron un buen tramo.

A la cabeza Toudou y Makishima pedaleaban velozmente, intentando guardar energías para el brutal sprint final, pero sin darle la mínima chance al contrario de bajar la guardia o reducir la velocidad. Todo era muy distinto la primera vez que compitieron, en esta ocasión era imposible no ser completamente consciente del contrario.

El paisaje se convirtió en un conjunto de líneas borrosas y con el corazón acelerado y la adrenalina a flor de piel... No había tiempo para pensar en algo más que vencer.

-Ese balanceo es impresionante... - comentó Toudou siguiéndole completamente el ritmo a la aceleración al de cabellos verdes.

Makishima dejó escapar una pequeña risa, sin detener ni un por un segundo sus movimientos - Eso debería decir yo... La forma en que aceleras en completo silencio , ¿Eres un ninja o algo similar-sho? -

-¿Ninja? - Preguntó Toudou un poco sorprendido, aumentando su aceleración al notar más cerca aún la cima.

La velocidad de aceleración de Jimpachi era impresionante, pero Makishima no se quedó atrás, aumentando más su ritmos de forma instantánea.

El último tramo estuvo finalmente a la vista de ambos ciclistas y después de un corto intercambio de miradas, ambos salieron disparados a por la cima.

-¡Esta vez no te dejaré ganar Maki-chan! - grito Toudou eufórico.

-¡No estés tan seguro Jimpachi! - respondió Makishima lleno de adrenalina y con el cuerpo ardiendo en llamas, acelerando un poco más en ese pequeño tramo que se había vuelto una completa guerra.

Makishima se adelantó, luego Toudou y de nueva cuenta Makishima, la lucha por la cima era tan reñida que ninguno de los dos conseguía sacarle más de medio metro al contrario, pero finalmente cuando la señal de parking que simbolizaba la meta se mostró a la distancia, el primero en cruzar fue Toudou, que se alzó victorioso junto a un grito sin aliento, seguido por Makishima que se inclinó con frustración al ser consciente de su derrota.

Apenas los escaladores cruzaron la meta, tras ellos cruzaron Fukutomi, Kinjou y Arakita, en ese respectivo orden y con apenas media rueda de diferencia entre cada uno... Había sido una competencia brutal.

Las bicicletas frenaron y antes de siquiera recuperar la respiración, Toudou alzó una mano en dirección a Makishima - Gran carrera Maki-chan - dijo con una enorme sonrisa agotada.

Makishima le miró un segundo y finalmente sonrió también, chocando su mano con la del contrario - Lo mismo, quiero la revancha-

Toudou comenzó a reír con el poco aire que tenía en los pulmones... Él también la quería.

Detrás de ello Fukutomi y Arakita apenas y podían respirar, habían creído que sería una competencia entre ellos dos, pero se llevaron una sorpresa al notar el impresionante corredor que era Kinjou.

-¿Qué fue eso Fuku-chan? - murmuró Arakita completamente recostado sobre su manubrio.

Fukutomi giró la mirada en dirección a Kinjou, quien le ofreció su mano junto a una sonrisa.

-Ambos son impresionantes, fue una gran carrera - dijo Kinjou al momento de estrechar la mano del rubio.

-Lo mismo, eres muy fuerte - fue la respuesta de Fukutomi, que ahora estaba completamente interesado en el de gafas.

Kinjou también le ofreció una mano a Arakita, quien la estrechó de una forma un poco más tosca, pero al igual que el rubio, bastante entusiasmado.

-Ustedes si que son interesantes, la próxima vez te aplastare- Kinjou sonrió ante la "amenaza", y en ese momento dos furgonetas se detuvieron a sus espaldas.

Las puertas se abrieron y de cada una salió un pequeño niño, ambos corrieron disparados en dirección a sus padres.

-¡Eso fue increíble papá! - comentó Manami con sincera emoción en la mirada.

-¡Estuviste a punto de ganar, pero aunque no fue así, fue una carrera increíble papá, yo y el tío Tadokorochii estábamos completamente emocionados! - dijo está vez Sakamichi, quien fue recibido por su padre al igual que Sangaku.

-Parece que sin importar qué, son ellos dos quienes se llevan toda la atención - comentó Arakita viendo la escena mientras reponía líquidos. Aunque en el fondo a ninguno de los tres les importaba, ver ambos padres con sus hijos le despertaba una cálida sensación en el pecho a cualquiera.

-Una gran carrera, pero ahora es mi turno de brillar - comentó Tadokoro que venía también bajando del vehículo.

-Oh~, ¿podría ser que ser que se trate de otro velocista? - Preguntó Shinkai que también acababa de bajar de su furgoneta - ¿Qué tal una carrera? -

-¡Claro! - dijo Tadokoro de igual forma emocionado, ganándose un bakyun~ de desafío por parte de Shinkai.

Después de eso entre todos se encargaron de bajar las cosas de las furgonetas y se organizaron de tal forma que pudieran cuidar a los niños entre descansos para reponer líquidos y vueltas, la zona era segura y no muy transitada, pero no estaba de más.

-Ustedes pueden practicar en esta zona-indicó Toudou inclinándose un poco para habla con los pequeños, fulminando un segundo después a Manami - Sangaku, nada de intentar correr tras nosotros en la carretera como la última vez, ¿Está bien? - Manami hizo un pequeño puchero, pero finalmente asintió, recibiendo una cariñosa caricia en la cabeza por parte de su padre.

-¿De verdad está bien dejarlos solos? - Preguntó Makishima un poco preocupado, pero Toudou se encargó de tranquilizarlo.

-Toda esta zona está bardeada así que es segura, además de que no tardamos más de 5 minutos en recorrer este pequeño recorrido, Shinkai puede hacerlo incluso en mucho menos tiempo... Además siempre que alguien se detenga a beber o descansar los estará vigilando, es seguro, hemos venido muchas veces con Sangaku-

Makishima finalmente se relajó y terminó por sonreír, acercándose un poco a Sakamichi para acomodar su casco-Estaré al pendiente, así que no dudes en detenerme si necesitas algo, ¿Está bien Sakamichi?, no te acerques mucho a las orillas aunque haya una barda -

Sakamichi asintió sin dudar, mostrándole una gran sonrisa a su padre. La verdad estaba muy feliz de haber venido a montar en bici con Manami, eso y que adoraba la vista desde la montaña.

-Entonces en marcha - Dijo finalmente Toudou y ambos padres rápidamente fueron a unirse al grupo, dejando a los dos pequeños juntos.

Tanto Manami como Sakamichi imitaron a sus padres y subieron a sus respectivas bicicletas, ambas muy pequeñas, pero con la única diferencia de que la de Sangaku ya no tenía más las ruedas de apoyo.

-Manami-kun es genial, ya no tiene sus ruedas de apoyo... Yo aveces me caigo incluso con ellas - murmuró Sakamichi mirando las ruedas atornilladas a su llanta trasera.

-Es porque debes perder el miedo a caerte - se apresuró a decir Sangaku, deteniendo un segundo sus pies en el suelo - Si tienes miedo a caerte sólo pensaras en eso y no avanzaras - la sonrisa de Sangaku parecía confiada, pero Sakamichi sólo pudo apretar los labios con un poco de miedo y desconfianza.

-Pero me da miedo caer y lastimarme... - dijo Sakamichi, tembloroso, eso dejó a Manami pensativo, aunque más pronto que tarde una nueva idea cruzó por su cabeza.

-Sakamichi-kun... ¿No te gusta la vista desde la montaña? - Preguntó con los ojos en el horizonte - ¿No crees que es muy~ muy~ hermosa? -

Sakamichi también giró su rostro para ver la hermosa vista - ¡SÍ!, ¡Me encanta! - dijo inmediatamente emocionado, mostrando una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Puede que inclusive desde aquí pueda ver mi casa -

-¿Tú casa? - Preguntó Manami, el pequeño de gafas asintió.

-Vivimos en un edificio blanco, así que no debe ser difícil encontrarlo - Ambos pequeños agudizaron su mirada, pero no parecía que fuera tan sencillo de encontrar aunque se pararán de puntitas.

-Sabes... - interrumpió Sakamichi en medio de la búsqueda, llamando la atención de Manami que hasta ahora estaba buscando el edificio.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó inclinando ligeramente su rostro.

-Me gusta mucho venir a la montaña... Estoy tan, pero tan alto, que siento que casi puedo tocar el cielo... En el cielo está mamá- La mirada azul de ambos chicos se encontraron y Sakamichi sonrió un poco nervioso-Papá siempre dice que nos mira desde el cielo a un lado del sol... Es por eso que cuando estoy aquí siento que estoy más cerca de ella -

Manami se sorprendió un poco, agachado un segundo su cabeza para después sonreír con una mirada suave - Mi mamá también está en el cielo... Papá dice que siempre nos está mirando y que es más feliz cuando nos ve sonreír -

Ambos niños sonrieron, a Sakamichi escuchar decir eso a Manami lo hacía feliz, tal vez, así como ambos eran amigos y su papá y el papá de Manami también lo eran, tal vez y sólo tal vez, sus mamás también eran amigas en el cielo y ahora mismo los observaban con una sonrisa.

-Me encanta la montaña... - Agregó el pequeño Sangaku, dejando que el viento golpeara su rostro a la vez que cerraba los ojos - No hay nada que te haga sentir mejor que el viento en el rostro... Aunque me gustaría poder subir hasta aquí por mi propia cuenta, así como papá, ¿No creés que es asombroso? la manera en que mi papá y tu papá suben hasta acá arriba tan rápido -

Sakamichi rápidamente asintió varias veces, tan emocionado como Manami - ¡Es genial!, ¡Incluso suben más rápido que los coches! -

-¡Lo sé! - grito Sangaku con una gran sonrisa y las mejillas algo rojas de la emoción- A mi me gustaría hacer algo así de asombroso, no importa que tan cansado sea... Estoy seguro que no hay nada mejor que subir hasta aquí por tu cuenta, ¡Es por eso que debo practicar con la bicicleta!, para hacerme tan fuerte como papá y poder subir hasta aquí igual de rápido -

Sakamichi miro atento a Sangaku... Sintiendo un poco de envidia, porque él también quería ser fuerte. Enseguida sus ojos volvieron a irse en dirección a las ruedas de apoyo y sintió amargura en su pecho, se estaba quedando atrás, él también quería correr tan rápido como su papá.

-Manami-Kun... - habló dudoso el de gafa, ganándose completamente la atención de Manami - ¿Crees que puedas enseñarme a andar en bicicleta sin rueditas? - Manami de inmediato sonrió y asintió rápidamente, también bastante emocionado.

Luego de aquello, ambos pequeños empezaron a practicar. Manami decidió prestarle su bicicleta a Sakamichi para que practicará y cuando los adultos se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían, recibieron la ayuda del tío Fuku y el tío Kinjou cuando se tomaron un descanso.

Sakamichi se había caído ya más de una vez, pero después de un par de horas practicando conseguía avanzar varios metros sin perder el equilibrio.

-Es talento natural - Había comentado el tío Fuku cuando los ayudó, eso había motivado bastante a Sakamichi, para alegría de Sangaku.

-Lo haces muy bien Sakamichi-Kun - comentaba Manami con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, ayudando al contrario para evitar que se cayera al suelo al perder el equilibrio - pero aún te falta más confianza, si tienes tanto miedo de caerte, de verdad te caerás -

Sakamichi con el poco control que tenía del manubrio consiguió detenerse, mirando a Manami con un pequeño puchero en los labios.

-No sé cómo no tener miedo... - dijo con pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

El pequeño de cabellos azules volvió a quedarse pensativo, hasta que una buena idea se le cruzó por la mente - ¡¿Qué tal si intentamos subir por ese camino?! - Propuso Sangaku señalando una pequeña subida de poco más de 3 metros que daba hasta un mirador, era bastante pronunciada así que sin duda se veía como algo difícil se subir.

-No lo sé... - murmuró Sakamichi aterrado - Se ve difícil... Y papá dijo que nos quedáramos en el estacionamiento, el mirador está cruzando el camino-

-¡Pero no nos alejaremos mucho! - Debatió Manami-además, ¿No crees que tu papá se sorprenderá mucho si ve que subiste ese tramo por tu cuenta? - Al escuchar aquello Sakamichi dudo un segundo y Manami lo noto - Anda, yo subiré primero, si no lo logro entonces no lo hacemos, ¿Está bien? - Manami le ofreció su mano a Sakamichi y este la miró un segundo dudoso, hasta que finalmente la tomó con decisión y una pequeña sonrisa.

-Vamos a hacerlo- dijo finalmente Sakamichi, tomando el valor que necesitaba para avanzar hasta la cuesta.

-Bien, voy a intentarlo - dijo con decisión Manami, subiendo a su bicicleta y retrocediendo un par de pasos para ganar velocidad e impulso.

El primer intento no funcionó, Manami subió la mitad de la cuesta, pero la inclinación lo devolvió a donde empezó, pero eso no desanimó al pequeño, que volvió a intentar subir apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo.

Volvió a tomar impulso, esta vez desde un poco más lejos y finalmente consiguió subir la pequeña subida, sonriendo de oreja a oreja al momento de lograrlo.

-¡Lo hiciste Manami-kun! - grito Sakamichi rebosante de emoción, Sangaku le dedicó una sonrisa y una pose de victoria, antes de vagar de nuevo hasta donde el contrario.

-Es el turno de Sakamichi-kun - dijo bajando de su bicicleta para que esta vez quien subiera fuera el de lentes.

Sakamichi vino algo inseguro la cuesta, pero finalmente se llenó de motivación, tomando la bicicleta y subiendo a ella - Deseame suerte... - dijo pasando saliva y comenzado a pedalear.

En sus primeros dos intentos, Sakamichi no consiguió subir ni siquiera la mitad de la cuesta, siendo devuelto al punto de inicio apenas sus piernas le fallaban; pero eso no le quito motivación, tomó más fuerte el manubrio y comenzó a pedalea lo más rápido que podía, girando los pedales lo bastante rápido como para subir la colina.

-¡Lo-Lo hice Manami-Kun! - grito Sakamichi en completa emoción apenas llegó a la cima, Sangaku también sonrió completamente emocionado.

-¡Eso es genial Sakamichi-kun! - grito el pequeño de ojos azules, pero en ese momento, Sakamichi que apenas podía con su emoción, soltó el manubrio un segundo, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de su error, pues al no estar completamente sobre un terreno plano, la bicicleta comenzó a retroceder por la cuesta, haciendo que Sakamichi perdiera el equilibrio del miedo.

La bicicletas cayó por la cuesta y el pequeño fue dar al suelo luego de un par de vueltas.

-¡Sakamichi-kun! - grito en Manami en completamente asustado, yendo tras el otro pequeño que estaba tirado en el suelo-¿Sakamichi-kun?, ¿Estas bien? - pero el se gafas no respondía, se limitaba a llorar mientras apretaba su brazo.

Manami entró en pánico y cuando escucho las bicicletas acercarse rápidamente se giró hacia ellas, Tadokoro y Shinkai se detuvieron al ver que algo pasaba.

-¡Tío Shinkai!, ¡Sakamichi-kun se lastimo! - Grito Manami con lágrimas en sus ojos y rápidamente ambos adultos se acercaron a revisar al pequeño.

-Esto es malo, creo que su brazo está roto... - murmuró Tadokoro luego de revisar rápidamente al pequeño - Será mejor que lo llevemos a un hospital.


	6. Capítulo 06

"Sí, acabamos de regresar del hospital, Sakamichi está bien, el doctor dijo que se trató de una pequeña fisura en el hueso, así que sólo tendrá que llevar yeso de tres a cuatro semanas o puede que incluso menos" comentó Makishima a través del teléfono, del otro lado de la línea Toudou dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Que mala suerte, pero al menos no fue nada grave, los niños suelen curarse rápido ¿Como se siente Sakamichi?"

"Bueno, adolorido, pero con los analgésicos se puso mucho mejor, ahora está dormido... ¿Como se encuentra tu hijo?, parecía muy asustado cuando tuvimos que llevar a Sakamichi al hospital"

"Sangaku está bien, no ha parado de preguntar por Sakamichi, creo que se siente ansioso... Pero bueno, seguramente se animará cuando le diga que Sakamichi está bien"

"Espero que sí" tras la voz de Makishima se escuchó un sonido y luego de una pequeña pausa el contrario volvió a hablar "Creo que Sakamichi me llama, tengo que colgar".

"Claro, que descansen Maki-chan"

"Ustedes también" y finalmente la comunicación se corto.

Toudou volvió a suspirar, se sentía mal porque el hijo de su amigo se hubiera lastimado en la salida que él propuso, pero más que otra cosa, había algo que le preocupaba.

Camino a paso lento hasta la sala, donde Sangaku se encontraba recostado en el sofá, mirando el techo con la televisión encendida.

-Acabo de hablar con Maki-chan, Sakamichi está bien - Y con esas simples palabras consiguió que su hijo se incorporará de inmediato. Desde que habían llevado al pequeño al hospital, Sangaku tenía una mirada de tristeza en su rostro, ¿Estaba preocupado o se sentía culpable? Toudou sinceramente esperaba que fuera más lo primero que lo segundo.

-¿No le pasó nada a Sakamichi? - Preguntó el pequeño, abriendo sus ojos más de la cuenta y con un completo rostro de preocupación.

Toudou suspiro, yendo a sentarse a un lado de su hijo en el sofá - No pasó nada grave- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, acariciando en un simple movimiento los cabellos del pequeño, en un intento de animarlo - Se lastimó su brazo y tendrá que llevar un yeso unos cuantos días, pero cuando se lo quiten estará como nuevo -

Manami no parecía más tranquilo, la angustia continuaba en su mirada y Toudou noto eso - ¿Qué es un yeso? - Preguntó el pequeño y Toudou se sintió algo nervioso, temiendo alarmar un poco más al pequeño si lo explicaba mal.

-Cuando uno de tus huesos se rompe, entonces tienen que poner vendas alrededor durante un tiempo para que vuelva a unirse-

-¿Y eso duele? - Preguntó asustado, a Toudou se le encogía el corazón.

-Un poco, pero con medicinas estará bien-

Sangaku pareció quedarse un buen rato meditando las respuestas, con un rostro de preocupación en todo momento, es por eso que antes de que pudiera preocuparse más, Jimpachi decidió intervenir.

-Ahora Sakamichi estará recuperándose durante unos días y necesitará que tú estés en tu mejor condición para animarlo, ¿Podrás hacerlo?, si Sakamichi te ve triste, él se pondrá triste -

-¿Él se pondrá triste? - Preguntó Manami preocupado, negando en automático apenas lo reflexiono - ¡Yo no estaré triste!, ¡Estaré feliz para animarlo! - y esa respuesta basto para hacer feliz a Toudou, que asintió con media sonrisa, dando una última caricia en la cabeza del pequeño.

-Bien dicho, esa es la actitud... Ahora a dormir, que mañana tienes clases - Manami simplemente asintió, dejándose tomar en brazos por su padre, que sin problemas lo llevó a la cama.

o~O~o~O~o

Al día siguiente la rutina de Toudou y Sangaku fue como todos los días, pero por algún motivo Toudou sentía que había algo mal con su hijo. Usualmente no era muy hablador en las mañanas, más que nada por estar cayéndose de sueño, pero le notaba desanimado... Seguramente aún seguía triste por Sakamichi.

Sin poder evitar sentirse preocupado llevó al pequeño hasta el kinder y una vez ahí, decidió darse un momento para hablar con él antes de entrar - Sangaku, ¿Qué te parece si hoy traigo un poco de helado de melón del restaurante?, intentaré llegar temprano para que podamos ver alguna película juntos-Toudou esperaba que esa promesa animara un poco al pequeño, pero al final su expresión no cambió, el pequeño sólo asintió sin mucho ánimo, antes de entrar al kinder a paso lento.

Toudou soltó un suspiro, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Sangaku usualmente vive perdido en su mundo, pero cuando sus sentimientos explotaban suelen ser más fuertes e intensos que los de cualquiera... Lastima que ahora mismo lo que invadía el corazón de su pequeño era preocupación y tristeza.

-Parece que Sangaku está un poco decaído hoy - la voz de Miki trajo de vuelta a Jimpachi a la realidad, que se incorporó aún sin poder dejar de mirar en la dirección donde se había ido el pequeño.

-Está así desde ayer, parece que se siente culpable de que Sakamichi-kun se haya caído de su bicicleta-

Miki tambien miro con cierta preocupación en dirección a la puerta, dedicándole un segundo después a Toudou un rostro comprensivo- Makishima-san me llamó esta mañana para decirme, que Sakamichi se había roto el brazo andando en bicicleta, así que no podría venir hoy a la escuela -

Jimpachi la miro y asintió - Al parecer fue Sangaku quien lo convenció de intentar subir una pequeña pendiente y por eso se lastimó... Espero que el pequeño venga pronto a clases, eso ayudará a Sangaku a animarse -

-Intentaré hablar con él para que entienda que fue sólo un accidente - Dijo la chica con una suave sonrisa, Jimpachi agradeció el gesto de corazón.

-Gracias, Miki-chan, eso será de mucha ayuda - y finalmente Jimpachi se despidió y se marchó, dando un último vistazo en dirección al kinder, llevándose consigo un amargo sentimiento de preocupación.

Con un rostro comprensivo, Miki vio a Toudou alejarse, observando por último su reloj antes de dirigirse dentro del kinder donde los niños la esperaban. Todos jugaban por aquí y por allá, mientras la segunda supervisora los observaba con una sonrisa.

Ella se acercó a ellos y los saludo, notando con algo de preocupación con Sangaku se encontraba sentado en una esquina con un rostro algo triste, seguramente se había decepcionado al no ver a Sakamichi ahí.

Era imposible no darle vueltas al asunto, más aún viendo la cara de tristeza en el pequeño, así que finalmente tuvo una idea.

Aplaudió un par de veces para llamar la atención de todos los pequeños y les mostró una gran sonrisa - Niños, les tengo una noticia, Sakamichi-kun se lastimó su brazo y no podrá venir un par de días - les comunico a los pequeños, recibiendo rápidamente palabras de preocupación de parte de todos los niños.

"¿Sakamichi-kun está bien?"

"¿Cuando volverá?" y ella rápidamente se apresuró a calmarlos.

-Él está bien, afortunadamente no fue nada malo, pero necesita descansar un poco para ponerse mejor. Es por eso que se me ocurrió una idea, ¿Qué tal si todos le hacemos dibujos y cartas para que se mejore? - propuso notando inmediatamente una buena respuesta de parte de los niños - Estoy segura de que si Sakamichi-kun ve todos sus dibujos, se recuperará mucho más rápido y estará muy contento - los niños sonrieron entusiasmados y rápidamente fueron a buscar papel y colores a la zona donde sabían que estaban guardados, todos comentando alegremente que era lo que dibujarían para Sakamichi.

Miki miró atenta a Manami, que era quien verdaderamente quería animar; por suerte el pequeño pareció recobrar las energías y con una mirada mucho menos triste fue a buscar también su caja de colores. Miki sonrió, parecía que el plan había funcionado.

Finalmente los niños se entretuvieron durante varios minutos, todos dibujando lo que creyeran que podía animar a Sakamichi, depositando el dibujo finalizado sobre su escritorio. Uno de los últimos en terminar fue Manami, que se acercó hasta ella con un dibujo que retrataba unas enormes montañas, un sol y esponjosas nubes, además de dos pequeñas personas que Miki supuso se trataba de los dos niños.

Sangaku miraba atento su dibujo, como si revisara que todos los detalles estuvieran bien, incluso había escrito con azul su nombre en la parte inferior del papel, de esa forma Sakamichi sabría que era de él.

-¿Como le llevarán los dibujos a Sakamichi? - Preguntó finalmente colocando el papel sobre el escritorio.

Miki sonrió, hincándose un poco para hablar con el pequeño - Mi hermano conoce la casa de Sakamichi y Makishima-san, le pediré que lleve los dibujos -

-¿Es un edificio blanco? - Preguntó el pequeño, tomando un poco por sorpresa a Miki.

-Así es, es un complejo de apartamentos blanco con unos bonitos árboles de flores naranjas en la fachada. ¿Manami-kun a ido de visita? - Sangaku rápidamente negó.

-Sakamichi me lo dijo, que vivía en un edificio blanco, intentamos buscar su casa desde el mirador de la montaña -

Miki sonrió ante la historia del pequeño, parecía estar un poco mejor y eso era bueno.

O~o~O~o~O

Después de varios minutos el momento de jugar afuera llegó, las maestra sacaron a los pequeños al patio y mientras ellos jugaban, ellas simplemente les miraban desde cerca, participando en algunos juegos y charlas.

A Sangaku, Misaki-chan le había ofrecido jugar juntos en el arenero, pero se había negado, pues tenía algo más en mente.

Se le había ocurrido la idea de ir a ver a Sakamichi-kun, si iba hasta su casa seguramente lo sorprendería y además podía disculparse... No sabía dónde era, pero seguramente estaba cerca de la escuela como su casa. Sólo tenía que buscar un edificio blanco con árboles de flores naranjas como había dicho Miki-sensei.

Todo el patio estaba cercado con una alta barda de madera, parecía imposible salir, pero él conocía un secreto. En una ocasión mientras miraba por la ventana, vio entrar un pequeño gato blanco través de la reja, en un principio se sorprendió, pues creyó que la había atravesado, pero más tarde cuando comprobó detrás del arbusto por donde había entrado el gato, se dio cuenta que uno de los tablones de madera estaba flojo. Sería difícil, pero si empujaba lo suficiente podría pasar por ahí, el problema sería que las maestras no se dieran cuenta.

Espero paciente su oportunidad, meciéndose tranquilamente en uno de los columpios, tomó algo de tiempo, pero luego de unos minutos por fin una distracción apareció.

-¡Sensei!, ¡Un nido de pájaros! - Grito Ami-chan, señalando la punta del árbol que tenían en el jardín, rápidamente la atención de todos se fue en dirección al árbol y Sangaku supo que era su momento; también quería ver el nido, pero ya lo haría después. Se escabullo entre los arbustos, empujó la madera y finalmente salió. Ahora sólo restaba encontrar la casa de Sakamichi-kun.

~o~O~o~O~o~

Toudou se sentía ansioso, tal vez más de lo que debería. No era normal ver a Sangaku tan decaído... Como padre, ¿Estaba bien ir a trabajar y dejarlo solo cuando se sentía así?

No podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto mientras preparaba la cena para esa noche, tal vez sería mejor pedir el día libre en el restaurante y pasar el día tratando de animar a Sangaku, el descuento en el salario era poca broma... Pero su hijo lo valía.

Tenía su cabeza hecha un caos cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, bajo la intensidad del fuego y miró la pantalla del aparato, sintiendo un dolor amargo en el estómago cuando reconoció el número de la escuela de Sangaku.

-¿Hola? - respondió un poco preocupado, al otro lado de la línea reconoció la voz de Miki.

-Toudou-san, lamento mucho tener que preguntar esto, pero... ¿Manami-kun está con usted ahora mismo? -

La chica se escuchaba preocupada y Toudou sintió una sensación fría recorrer su cuerpo - ¿De qué hablas Miki-chan?, tú estuviste cuando deje a Sangaku en la puerta... ¿Paso algo? ¿Sangaku está bien? - Preguntó esforzándose por mantener la calma hasta no recibir una confirmación, rogando en el fondo de su corazón que sus suposiciones estuvieran equivocadas... Pero todo se derrumbo cuando escucho la voz de la chica cortarse.

-Toudou-san, no encontramos a Manami-kun por ningún lado. Creímos que tal vez estaba escondido, pero cuando revisamos las grabaciones de la cámara de seguridad nos dimos cuenta que se escapó por un hueco en la cerca del jardín - la voz de la chica estaba al borde del llanto, pero Toudou no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse por esos, tuvo que sostenerse del mesón para no desplomarse en el suelo... Esto era una pesadilla.

~o~O~o~O~o~

Makishima se encontraba conduciendo con Sakamichi en el asiento del copiloto, el pequeño aún estaba algo adolorido, pero estaba tomando sus medicinas y se veía mucho mejor que ayer; ahora iban rumbo a casa de la señora Onoda, para que cuidara del pequeño mientras él se iba a trabajar durante la tarde.

Mientras manejaba, su teléfono comenzó a sonar y luego de darse cuenta que se trataba de Toudou, recibió la llamada a través de la función manos libres del vehículo.

-¿Hola? - Preguntó con voz tranquila, esperando escuchar un alegre "¡Maki-chan!" al otro lado de la línea... Pero eso no llegó.

-¡¿Haz visto a Sangaku?! - Preguntó directamente y secamente Toudou, angustiado a Makishima por el tono de desesperación con el que lo había dicho.

-No... No lo he visto desde ayer, ¿Paso algo-sho? - Makishima pudo escuchar como Toudou chasqueaba la lengua con frustración.

-Sangaku se escapó del Kinder, no lo encuentro por ningún lado, estoy llamando a todos mis contactos para ver si alguien lo ha visto- al escuchar aquello a Makishima se le oprimió el corazón, podía recordar lo que sintió aquella vez que perdió a Sakamichi por un par de horas... No podía dejar a su amigo pasar solo algo como eso.

-¿Dónde estás?, iré ahora mismo a ayudarte a buscar - dijo con decisión Makishima, dando vuelta en el retorno más cercano para dirigirse a la escuela, Sakamichi también parecía preocupado, tanto así que sus ojos ahora estaban empañados por lágrimas.

-¿Manami-kun estará bien? - Preguntó el pequeño, a lo que Makishima asintió con seguridad.


End file.
